


Nothing left to say (only to write)

by ALittleGeek



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Minor Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Multi, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleGeek/pseuds/ALittleGeek
Summary: Much has happened since the revelation and confrontation of Lena and Kara in the Fortress of Solitude. The Crisis on Infinite Earths, the recent appearance of Leviathan and its great technological threat. Lena found herself joining Supergirl and DEO to confront such an organization, resulting in her victory.With the end of the conflict and when everything seemed at peace, Kara thought she had been forgiven. Unfortunately, the Danvers was wrong and Lena still had her heart broken.Hearing the hateful words and the desire to never see her again, Kara was hurt. She needed time away, a moment to think and get rid of what hurt so much. And when she remembered Sara Lance, Kara knew what she had to do: Time at Waverider seemed perfect.When adapting in the Waverider, make friends with the team and feel good about herself, Kara started writing letters to her former best friend even though she imagined Lena wouldn't read them.What she didn't think was that Lena would read all of her letters and regret her decision. Lena thought she could take it, but her life was not the same without Kara Zor-El by her side. And the feeling was mutual.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Sara Lance, Kara Danvers & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 243
Kudos: 330





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Right, it’s a new fic, but not so new here on my profile. Nothing left to say is a story made by me and my friend in our spirit fanfics. This story was a little successful and I decided to translate it because I love it so much. I hope you like it too <3

The sun was rising on the horizon, it had an admirer. Supergirl was sitting at the top of the L-Corp building watching the landscape with her eyes still full of tears and thinking about the latest events, the things that led her there, the decisions she had made and her horrible choices.

She was no different from humans, she made mistakes and was fully aware of it, but why couldn't she forgive herself? She had been asking herself the same question for hours and no answer came to mind.

A few hours ago, finally the DEO with the help of Supergirl and Lena Luthor managed to defeat Leviathan. Now the world was safe again, no more threats and all the kryptonian thought about was her conversation with Lena earlier, just after the battle.

Now it was official, Leviathan was no more and that thanks to the partnership between DEO, Lena Luthor and Supergirl. Everyone was very happy and celebrating the victory. They had succeeded, the threat was no more.

Alex was talking to Lena and thanking her for her help, the director knew that without the CEO none of this could have been possible. Even though Luthor was still hurt by those she called friends, she would never fail to help when needed. She shook hands with everyone who came to thank her.

Kara watches her from afar trying to build up the courage to go to the brunette, but her legs were just locked in place and even though she gave them commands, they didn't obey. When she saw that Lena was already leaving, the blonde took a deep breath once, twice, three times and went to meet Lena.

_"Lena." Lena stopped when she heard the call. "I wanted to thank you for your help, we couldn't have done it without you." She held out her hand. "Thank you!"_

_"No need to thank." Ignored the blonde's hand and continued. "I just did what was right."_

_Her tone was cold, it was no longer what Kara was used to hearing when her friend spoke to her. She was being treated the same way Lena was treating other people, and knowing that hurt Kara, because she knew that nothing would be as it was before._

_"You always do what is right, that's one of the things I admire most about you." She lowered her head. "Lena..."_

_"Was that it, Supergirl? I'm in a hurry and I can't just spend the rest of the day here, I still have a company to run." She said firmly and with a sharp look at the blonde in front of her._

_"I wanted to apologize to you... Again." She took a deep breath. "I know I was wrong with you, Lena. I hid an important part of me, I lied to you and that was not fair to our friendship. In the beginning it was to protect you, because people who know my secret are always in danger." She sighed. "I couldn't stand it if something happened to you..."_

_"So you decided that lying was better than telling me the truth?" She was tough "Save me from your lame excuses, Kara."_

_"I never meant to deceive you, Lena. But every time I thought about telling you, I was afraid, afraid of losing you in some way." Kara no longer held back tears. "You were always the one who admired me not for being Supergirl, but for being Kara Danvers, reporter by Catco, the one that didn't have any power, but that you said was your heroine." Lena was already crying "For Rao... When Morgan tried to kill you on that plane, I was so afraid of losing you Lena, so afraid that you have no idea..."_

_Kara walked away trying to stay calm, moved closer to the balcony where she always entered and looked at the stars, it always helped her._

_"Last year I was going to tell you everything, but then there was Eve's betrayal and when you told me all those things on the plane, I couldn't tell you the truth. I was afraid to lose you because I knew that the moment I tell my identity, you would not trust me anymore..."_

_"You were right." She cut Kara. "I don't trust you anymore. I can't even look in your face and not be angry..." She said angrily. "How could I be so stupid? I can't stand looking at you anymore, even a simple story about you makes me angry. I just want you to be gone from my life and never come back, I don't want to have to look you in the face." Lena's words were like knives being thrust into her heart, even when she was infected by kryptonite it hurt so much. "You hurt me a lot and I will never allow anyone to hurt me more. Don't ever look for me again."_

_And so Lena left, but leaving behind an almost indestructible being completely broken._

Lena did what Lex never did, she destroyed a Super leaving her aimless. It was Lena that Kara thought about when she went to sleep, and she had her first thought when she woke up. How was she going to stay there, in that city knowing that the person she loved most didn't want to see her anymore?

Yes, Kara loved Lena, loved more than she could imagine, but even being the strongest on the earth, she never had the courage to tell her best friend that she loved her. And now she lost Lena.

After much thought, Kara made a very important decision. But first she needed to talk to someone, and it was thinking about it that she took the cell phone she was carrying in her boot to send a message.

**_Kara: I need your help._ **

[...]

Sara Lance had her face against Ava Sharpe's neck, inspiring her girlfriend's addictive scent when she was surprised by her cell phone notification. Moving away from Ava and picking it up, Sara read the message identifying Kara Zor-El's user.

**_Kara: I need your help._ **

Sighing, Sara stood up receiving the full attention of her girlfriend, who was frustrated by the sudden departure.

"I need to go to National City." She justified looking for some casual clothes to wear. "A friend needs my help." Ava pouted a little.

"Now?" Ava purred. "I thought we would have some time alone after our last mission." Sara wished she could not get out of her bed and continue beside her girlfriend for a few more hours, however she knew that there was no such possibility. If Kara asked for help, something serious was going on.

"Aves, I would like that, but I need to go." Accepting, Ava made a sad face.

"Okay. I will enjoy my time with Zari while I wait for you." Ava whispered. Zari was the only one available at the moment to have a good conversation. Nora was enjoying the day off with Ray, Charlie was with Constantine and the rest of the men were not so interesting.

"You can enjoy your time with Zari or come with me to National City and discover a different land that is no longer a different land due to the last crossover." Sara joked watching the reluctance in Ava's irises. "Please, Babe. I want you to meet my other super hero friends."

"What don't I do for you, Babe?" With that question, Sara could only celebrate in cheering jumps listening to a low laugh from her beloved.

"I love you." Sara gave her a brief peck. "Get ready and we'll be ready to go." Ava nodded following Sara's previous gesture and standing up to get dressed.

Minutes passed when Ava got ready and Sara guided her girlfriend to the jump ship. It didn't take long to park the small ship in National City. Fortunately, Sara still remembered Kara's address after the Crisis on Infinite Earths event.

When they found Kara's apartment and went upstairs, Sara tapped the door weakly waiting for her appearance. Kara quickly opened it, a wide smile gracing her face with the presence of the Legend.

"Hey, Kara." Sara brought Kara into a gentle hug glad to see her after so long. The Zor-El was content to return the deed, a certain relief in her stomach that Sara had come to find her. "Good to see you. This is Ava Sharpe, my girlfriend, and Ava, this is Kara Zor-El, the sister of that secret agent I slept with at Barry's wedding. I think I told you about her." Sara shrugged.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Kara." Ava held out her hand against Kara watching her greet Ava.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ava." Kara smiled softly. "Please enter." The heroine gave way to the two Legends watching them enter. Closing the door, Kara turned wondering if they would both like a drink.

"No, we're fine, Kar." Sara waved. "You said that you needed my help. What happened?" Questioning Sara watched Kara's face change dramatically, becoming tense.

"There's a lot going on with me right now and I needed a few days or months to clear up. I wonder if I can't spend time with the Legends at Waverider? I promise not to disturb you so much and be a great honorary Legend." Sara and Ava exchanged quick looks, as if thinking about a decision, and quickly the answer came.

"Of course, Kara. You will always be welcome to our small group of crazy people." Sara stood up. "And we will help you with any problems you are experiencing, Kara Zor-El."

"Thank you, Sara." Kara thanked her, the sincerity in her smile. Sara put her hand on the alien's knees lightly squeezing that region.

"Whenever you need, Kara."

[…]

Two days later and Kara was ready to move to Waverider. A few hours ago after telling Alex about what she had decided Kara had heard a monotone about how important the alien was to National City and that Kara couldn't leave. After all, seeing how bad her sister looked, Alex gave up and wished the Kryptonian good luck.

At the moment, Kara was at the DEO at a small farewell celebration. In addition to Alex, Kelly, Nia, Brainy, J'onn and Supergirl's closest agents, Sara and Ava made their presence (both were invited by Kara herself)

"Alex Danvers, it's so good to see you." Kara heard Sara comment happily avoiding a laugh at her older sister's bewildered expression. "I want you to meet my girlfriend, Ava Sharpe." Sara pointed to Ava, whose face looked serious in Alex's eyes. Ava immediately held out her hand in her direction.

"Nice to meet you, Alex. I heard a lot about you." Ava blinked sharing a laugh with the Captain of the Legends.

"Oh, I hope it was good stuff." Alex blushed, not going unnoticed by the blonde couple. "Sara, Ava, meet my girlfriend, Kelly Olsen." Introducing Kelly, who was at her side, Alex wrapped the psychologist's waist. Kelly waved.

"Lost in the another world?" Kara was startled by Nia's sudden appearance. She had been watching the interaction between the two couples for so many minutes that she hadn't even noticed the approach of the youngest journalist. "You know, I'll miss you, Kara. It's hard not to have my mentor with me."

"I promise I won't be long, Nia Nal." Kara played with Nia's hair as if she were a child. "Take care of Alex for me, okay? Don't let my sister lose control in the DEO without having her sane sister by her side."

"Trust me, I will." Nia shook her head, the comfortable silence dominating the moment. But Nia soon broke it. "Hey, Kar?"

"Yes?" Kara looked at her.

"Does Lena know?" Kara sighed. No, Lena was unaware of her going to Waverider.

"She doesn't want to see my face, Nia. How would she know?" Kara sent her a sad look, her eyes shining like those of a sad Golden.

"I'm sorry, I forgot this factor." Kara shrugged. "Can I have a simple opinion?" The blonde shook her head positively. "Say you're leaving for a while, even if she doesn't want to listen. You were best friends and you had a story." Nia patted her on the back. "Just think about it before leaving on a time ship." Smiling, Nia turned her heels leaving the room.

_To go or not to go? That is the question…_

Listening to her heart for one last time while she was still in National City, Kara took flight not caring about not wearing the super costume. She needed to see Lena before leaving indefinitely, just to hear her voice.

Lena was still at L-Corp that night working late into the morning as she always did, and the soft thud on her balcony already threatened the identity of the perpetrator. Closing her eyelids and begging Kara to leave, she growled softly when there was a knock on her glass door.

Turning around, the blue expanse met the CEO's green irises like a cross.

"Can I enter? I swear, it's fast." Kara hissed begging for permission. Still sitting in her chair, Lena just gestured, wishing she didn't waste her words on the heroine. Kara opened the door keeping to the entrance.

"Why are you here? I told you I didn't want to see you again, Kara." As cold as an ice cube and sharp as a knife. That was how Lena found herself. Kara then let her breath rush out of her lungs.

"You won't see." Lena raised her eyebrows. "Not for a time." Completed softly. "I'm leaving National City for a while, I need a period to clear my mind." Justifying, Kara caught a speck of annoyance in her green eyes. "Alex and Nia will take care of the city while I'm gone and... That's it." With her hand pressed to the glass door, Kara got the impulse to turn around. "Take care Lee... Miss Luthor. You are still important to me and I wouldn’t want to know that you got hurt while I was gone." Completely turned and walking slowly to the edge of the balcony, Kara waited for her friend's call, for 'good luck' or 'take care of yourself' from Lena, but nothing came. 

And with that confirmation that Lena didn't care about the Kryptonian, Kara saw her hands avoiding unruly tears.

"I love you, Lena Luthor." Finally taking off, Kara flew to the DEO without looking back. It was time to start a new journey and she needed to forget the dependence on her love for Lena Luthor, even though she didn't know how she would do it.


	2. Welcome to the Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara knows her new home, makes new friends and Lena misses her old best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really like that? Oh my gosh, i'm so happy right now. 
> 
> So I managed to translate as quickly as possible to bring a new chapter. It is not so big, but necessary...

"Welcome to Waverider" Sara spoke to the kryptonian as soon as they left the jump ship.

The blonde was delighted with the ship. She had entered it before, but only because it was always in the middle of the end of the world. She had never noticed the details. But now Kara was admiring that ship that would be her home for some time, time that she had no idea how much it would be. _Lena would love this here._ She thought.

"How come I never noticed that this ship is amazing?" She asked still fascinated by everything.

"Well... As every time you were here we were fighting some threat, there was not much time to get attached to the details." Sara replied smiling.

"Yeah... It makes sense..."

"Now come on, let's show you the rest of the ship." After finishing talking, Sara took her girlfriend's hand and went to meet the other Legends.

Sara and Ava showed Kara everything and how things worked there. Sara explained that each had a role. For each sector that passed, she said what it was and what it was for, where each person's room was and where it would be hers. The super would share the room with Zari. And last but not least, the bridge. The place where the crew members' controls and chairs were, including the captain's chair.

Kara paid attention to every word said by her friend, even asked a few questions. It had been a few minutes since she had arrived on the ship, but even that little time was already able to distract Kara from the mess that was her thoughts. It would help her a lot and she couldn't wait for that.

"Here is the bridge. We always meet here to check how the timeline is going and also before leaving for any mission. Sara explained. "Gideon, call the legends, please." Sara asked the artificial intelligence of the ship and soon everyone who was in it joined the trio. Zari stopped and stood with her hands on her hips waiting for the new orders, Mick was already eating a hamburger and having a beer, as usual.

"I think Charlie and Constantine haven't returned yet. Ray and Nora are still enjoying their days off." Informed Gideon. "Do you need anything else, Captain Lance?"

"Thank you, Gideon." Thanked. "Kara, this is Gideon, I know you remember her. Guys, Kara is going to spend time with us."

"Hello, Miss Zor-El!"

"It's good to be here." She said smiling at everyone.

"Oh, hello Skirt." Mick said and Kara felt her cheeks heat up. She remembered him calling her that when they fought the dominators. She just didn't expect him to continue calling her the same way. The others smiled at the nickname. "It's good to see you again."

"It's really good to see you too, Mick." She fixed her glasses. "I thought you wouldn't call me that anymore."

"Skirt is much more fun." He bit his hamburger. "If that was all, I will go back to my football game." He said leaving.

"Okay... Zari, Kara will share a room with you, all right? Sara asked.

"I'm already used to sharing my privacy…" Zari rolled her eyes.

"Kara, make yourself at home. If you need anything, just talk to Gideon and she will help you." Sara approached her friend and put a hand on her arm. "If you need to talk, you can call me, right?" The Lance knew there was something serious going on with the other blonde, Kara would never leave her city for anything. Kara just nodded.

"Zari, take Kara to see her room, please." Ava asked.

"Okay, let's go Kara."

[...]

After Zari showed the room to her new partner, Kara said she would take a shower to get some sleep. The Zor-El was a little tired, she had not slept for two days. Every time she tried, her mind betrayed her and made her think of Lena's harsh words, and it hurt a lot.

But now she was going to start over, she was going to take the time she was there to put her thoughts in order and try to control her feelings for her best friend. It was nothing new that she loved Lena more than a friend, but it didn't mean that loving her meant having her, let alone that her feelings would be reciprocated.

Kara knew she would never have Lena's love, and now she wouldn't even have her friendship.

[...]

Zari was sitting on her bed playing video games when Kara came back from the shower. Zari thought her roommate's pajamas were funny. Never imagining that Supergirl, the strongest hero on the planet would wear pajamas full of rockets and socks with stars.

"Nice pajamas." She commented, and then smiled because she saw her cheeks turn red.

"Oh... Thanks." Kara said still embarrassed.

"Want to play a little? I know you are tired, but some games can improve your mood." Zari offered her the other control. Kara even thought about refusing, but getting a little distracted would be good.

"Of course. What game will we play?" She asked curiously.

"Best of all." She smiled while putting on a new game. "Guitar hero." Shhe said excitedly.

The game soon started and Kara had no idea how to play, but Zari explained that for each of the colors on the screen, there was a button on the controller. Kara soon got the hang of it, and she would never admit that she took advantage of her super speed at times. The game was still going on when Zari decided to try to find out a little more about the Super.

"And then... Why did you decide to join the Legends?"

"Something happened that moved me a lot..." Kara replied without taking her eyes off the TV "And I needed to move away to put my thoughts in place." Completed. Zari looked sideways at her gambling partner and saw that she was looking sad now, and cursed herself for asking.

"I understand..." After saying that, they returned to play without further mentioning it. Zari knew that Kara was not ready to talk about it. And if it was the blonde's will, one hour she would open up.

[...]

Lena was standing in front of the big glass door that divided her room from the balcony. She looked at the sky looking for something different, something that was not part of that dark mantle surrounded by stars, or in this case someone. But she knew that someone was not going to cross the sky that night, and probably not for a long time.

Even with all the suffering, even though she was very hurt by the only person who was able to let her guard down and open herself up to someone again, she missed Kara, she missed her best friend. And she cursed herself for being so weak, for being fooled by simple glasses and a silly hairstyle.

She wished it had been different, wished she had noticed it earlier and who knows, maybe she hadn't been hurt so badly and maybe it would be easier to forgive Kara. But it was too late now. And she would never trust anyone again, she would never make that mistake again. She would focus only on your company and your projects.

When Kara told her she was leaving National City, she didn't believe it. She thought it was just another lie from the blonde. But news of the disappearance of Supergirl began to spread throughout the city, newspapers, magazines and gossip quotes. The city's heroine no longer responded to calls for help, now that role was played by other heroes.

The Luthor spoke with Andrea to try to find out if Kara was still going to work, but she was so surprised to hear her old friend say that she asked to leave her duties for personal reasons.

And it was at that moment that Lena realized that Kara was really gone. Lena was unable to concentrate on anything else after that, she didn't understand why she was feeling bad, after all, she wanted that, she wanted Kara to disappear for good from her life. She got what she wanted, but why wasn't she happy about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Zari? I feel a very beautiful friendship here. 
> 
> And Lena is already upset about her heroine's departure.
> 
> About updates: every day there will be a chapter (except the weekend). 
> 
> Then tell me your theories :)


	3. Slay Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's first mission as a Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, two things before we start the chapter:
> 
> First, I need to say how sorry I am for Naya's death. Glee was my first series of my life, I saw her grow a lot from the beginning and knowing that it was gone that way destroys me. Yesterday was really hard and I can only hope the family gets better.
> 
> Second, this fanfic happens after the fifth season of Supergirl (without the appearance of Lex after the crossover) and before the fifth season of Legends. I should have said before, but I forgot. Sorry.
> 
> Now, I hope you like it :)

"A murderer was released from hell and is on the loose in 2004." Kara listened to Gideon's command, pleased with her first official mission with the Legends. Beside a bored Zari, Kara had the smile of a child who had just won the dream toy. "A coroner was killed while transporting the body of a famous serial killer."

"It's Freddy Meyers, the Prom Night Killer." Ava cut Gideon, gaining the attention of the present Legends, Sara, Ray, Nate, Zari and Kara. "He's in the top 5 killers at Stab Cast." They denied showing not understanding. "My podcast about serial killers... Babe?"

"As I said, Freddy killed seven colleagues..."

"At the high school prom in 1989. He used a scary knife and mask." Ava cut Gideon again. "I did a series about him. Nobody opens my emails?"

"He stayed..."

"15 years on death row before being executed in 2004." Ava, for the third time, interrupted I.A.

"That was when the timeline changed. Thanks to the coroner's death and the disappearance of the body." Gideon explained.

"I don't even want to think about what an assassin would do with another chance." Kara murmured. Ava thought for a few seconds, a light bulb waving over her head.

"Tiffany!" The sudden scream surprised everyone. "She was the last girl. The only target..."

"Who survived his attack!" Nate shouted, the headphones on his ears connected to Ava's podcast. "It's informative and fun. It's good."

"See? Thanks." Ava shrugged.

"I'll listen later." Kara made a mental note.

"Listen to this: The Central City High class of 89 plans to eternalize colleagues killed at their 15-year prom this Friday night." Sara read the newsletter.

"We have to go. That's where he'll finish the job." Ava's bright little eyes from the animation fell on Sara and the ex-assassin could only laugh, agreeing.

"So, Babe, get your autograph book because we're going to get a serial killer." Ava celebrated making little leaps. "Gideon, take us to 2004. There is a serial killer that we must hunt."

"Excited about your first mission?" Zari questioned. Kara took a deep breath, wishing it didn't seem obvious the happiness (as well as nervousness) of that factor.

"A little." Kara admitted sincerely.

"Don't stay, you'll get along." She gave her back a weak pat. "I have confidence in that."

"Thank you, Zari." Thanked Kara.

"Z." Kara raised her eyebrows. "Call me Z. We're roommates now, huh?"

"You are right." Kara laughed softly. "Thank you, Z..."

[…]

"We're coming in. Look for the crazy killer." Sara ordered, speaking through the communicator with Zari, Nate and Ray, who were outside the school watching the movement.

"The clothes of the beginning of the century are incredible." Glad, Kara analyzed her dress. Polka dot dresses and flower headbands matched her. "Ava?" Kara called to her seeing her excitement.

"I can't believe we're here." Her eyes roamed the room. "My God. It is the lobby where he chased the victims. His first death was in this cafeteria." Ava aimed a trophy in the corner of the party room. "This is the trophy that Tiffany used as a weapon."

"Why are we at my old school?" Mick grunted.

"What? Did you study here?" Kara exclaimed.

"Mick, that's why you should go to meetings." Said Sara.

"Do you remember this Freddy?" Asked Zor-El.

"I remember, he was a loser." Mick sipped his beer.

"Excuse." An unknown woman approached. "Mick Rory. Allie, remember?" Sara and Ava exchanged malicious looks. "Is it you or…"

"No." Mick cut her off.

"Are you sure? You look just like Mick." Allie scoffed.

"My name is Dick." Finally said, turning his heels and removing himself from the room. Confused, Allie said a tangled goodbye to the three women.

"Ava, keep an eye out and look for Tiffany. Kara, keep your attention on any strange situation." Sara asked. Kara nodded getting rid of her glasses so she could search the place with her x-ray vision. "Let's celebrate this tribute in style."

[…]

"Hello everyone. Welcome back." Kara, Sara and Ava stopped to hear the man's statement on the stage, the three of them still listening. "It means a lot to see you all here tonight. And to reveal the memorial to our deceased friends, I call on our survivor, Tiffany Harper." Beside the mysterious covered revelation, the man called for Tiffany waiting anxiously for her. However, Tiffany did not appear. "Has anyone seen Tiffany?"

"There's something wrong." Kara hyperventilated.

"Of course she will make a dramatic entrance." The man laughed nervously. "We didn't rehearse that part, Tiffany." After seconds, he sighed. "Okay, that's it. I'll reveal it myself." Pulling the cloth, the image of Tiffany all bloody, her irises wide, identified her death.

"Kara, go. Look for Freddy!" Kara took off, her high speed allowing her to observe every corner of that big school. "Everybody, stay calm!" Sara asked, not gaining the attention of the other former students. Turning on the communicator, Sara spoke to Zari. "He is here. We need reinforcements." She turned it off quickly with the appearance of Kara.

"Nothing, I found nothing." Kara sighed. "He disappeared like a ghost." Sara crossed her arms, restless.

"We will meet Zari and the others at the entrance to the school. And pray that this monster doesn't find us before then." Kara and Ava didn't hesitate to follow her through the school corridors.

Upon arriving at the entrance, they spotted Nate, Ray and Zary trying to open the gate in every way possible. Zari used her powers and Nate, transformed into steel, punched the door strongly, but it did not open or break.

"I'll take care of that." Kara tried to kick the object, but it did not open, causing irritation in Zor-El. "What the hell?"

"She is sealed by paranormal power." Nate explained. "You are under arrest."

"Oh, Rao." The blonde snorted.

"Ray, I never thought I'd say that, but it's time we applied your good faith." Ray, knowing what Sara was going to say, perked up. "Ray, Nate, Z, go back and change the old Freddy. We fight this serial killer ghost." Sara gave the order moving away from the door. "Aves, Kara, be careful." The lights in the corridor went out with the end of that prayer and Sara closed her eyelids in frustration. "Shit."

"What are you doing, Ava?" Kara asked watching Ava take a tape recorder out of her pocket.

"I can't miss it. It's for my pod cast." Turning it on with one hand, the other holding a flashlight, Ava followed Kara and Sara. "Imagine a dark corridor. It looks like the killer is with you. Moonlight rays scratch the floor, a brilliant exit sign that you may never reach."

"Ava, you are not helping with this narration." Kara commented, the fear being real. It was silly, Kara was the Girl of Steel completely immune to the ghost though she still feared being in situations like that.

"Show up, Freddy! We know you're here." Sara shouted loudly. "Get out soon, you fucking ghost!"

"There are gaps in the psychological profile that you need to fill." Sharpe said.

"Babe!" Sara scolded her.

"And let's send him back to hell." Ava corrected herself.

"Where you will never leave!" Kara snarled, her tone being adorable in Sara's ears. Kara didn't seem to know how to fake an angry face.

"Did you find a way out?" One of the former students sounded behind the three heroines.

"Are you trying to kill yourself? Go back." Kara didn't have time to ration. The doors to the cupboards in that corridor slammed furiously and at the bottom of the corridor a masked being with a knife in his hand appeared. "There!" Kara didn't hesitate to attack.

She just hoped it would be thrown meters away by the ghost's unknown magic. Ava and Sara threatened to attack, however they were played as well. The ex-student, who had fled the guild, found herself being placed in one of the closets and, while screaming, the door was pressed against her body causing her death.

"NO!" It was late when Kara got up and moved against Freddy. The ghost would have already fled. "Shit."

"We need to find him before he makes a next victim." Helping her girlfriend to stand, Sara said. "Fast!"

[…]

"Die, you wretch!" Kara upon meeting Freddy again wasted no time in activating her vision of heat against his face, hitting him. No injuries occurred in that event, however his mask fell off revealing who the killer really was.

"Kathy Meyers?" Ava was discredited. "She must be the Encore."

"Who?" Kara allowed herself to look at Ava, trying to find out who it was.

"Freddy's mom." 

"They wanted to take my Freddy away from me." Kathy had a frighteningly psychopathic look on her face causing even the super heroine to shiver. "But when that girl invited him to the prom, I knew I had to kill her and his new friends. Now I need to finish what I started."

Kara attacked. Punches being delivered against the ghost, who used her magic to contain the blows. Ava and Sara also moved forward assisting Kara against Kathy.

"You killed those kids. But you won't get rid of it this time." Sara informed, determination in her eyes.

"I won't let anyone stand between me and my boy. And you're next." With a flick of her fingers, Kathy threw Sara against a concrete pillar.

"Sara!" Ava ran to Sara, kneeling beside her. Kara continued the battle easily reaching Kathy with ease. Not even a ghost was able to beat an angry Kryptonian. "Kara!" Ava threw the ax, which was stuck in the pillar and Kara penetrated it in Kathy's chest, listening to her moan in pain. However, a laugh escaped her lips.

"I already said, no one will stop me. Not even death." Kara bit the inside of her cheek.

"By God, how did you turn that?!" Ava asked already on her feet.

"After I killed those brats, my Freddy took the blame. He wanted to protect me, but I couldn't live without him. And I was right, because he wasn't the only one who died the night of the execution. I had a heart attack right there in Iron Heights. I died with him! But then, I came back from hell with a second chance, a chance to bring Freddy back. A chance to finish what I started." Kathy snarled. "And nobody can ever separate us." Before she could jump on Kara, Kathy completely disappeared.

Confused, Sara heard the best words she could hear coming from her communicator.

"Sara, we take care of everything. The real killer of those kids was Kathy, not Freddy. She was arrested when Zari prevented her from killing Freddy after her own son rejected her for her madness. We thank Nora for helping her during the prom." Explained Ray.

"Thanks for letting me know, Ray." Panting, Sara thanked him. "Don't forget to come pick us up in 2004." Turning off the communicator, Sara smiled. "Mission accomplished, girls. And once again the Legends save history!"

[…]

Later, when they returned to Waverider, Kara buried herself in her sheets while trying to contain her frustration. She was that the history had been repaired, but she saw someone die violently before her eyes. Her job as Supergirl, the protector of humans, did not seem to be a worthy title when Kara was unable to stop a ghost from killing an innocent.

"Hey, Kara." Zor-El heard Zari call her. When she turned, Zari had a hamburger in her hands and held it out to her. "Are you hungry? I stole it from Mick." Zari smiled, seeing a weak laugh leave Kara followed by a wave.

"Don't you want a piece?" She asked.

"No, thank you." Zari denied it. "There is pork and my religion does not allow me to eat it."

"Oh I understood." Kara nibbled on the sandwich.

"Are you alright? You're been sad since we left 2004." Asked Tomaz, wishing not to push Kara's limits. The blonde put the burger aside sad. 

"It's nothing big, I just… I feel guilty for not being able to save that girl. And yes, I know that her death was reversed when we arrested Kathy in 1989, but I saw her die. And I don't have a healthy history of deaths." She sighed in a derogatory smile.

"I don't judge you for feeling guilty, Kara." Zari rested a hand on one of Kara's shoulders. "It's okay, right? It may take a few days to overcome these events, but you will."

"I hope." Kara took a deep breath. "Hey, Z. Thanks for the reception. I thought I would be friends only with Sara, but you and the others are being incredible so far. Mostly you. I'm going through a lot and the support of the Legends is being good for me." Zari inclined her head.

"I must confess that I didn't like the idea of sharing my room, but having you here is wonderful too, Kara." Zari was sincere. "Come on, finish this burger and join me in an exciting Guitar Hero game. You are a respectable opponent."

"The feeling is mutual, Zari Tomaz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving Zari and Kara, how about you? hahaha 
> 
> Spoiler of the next chapter: Lena Luthor


	4. Advice from a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Lena Luthor. And Sam Arias too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, another small chapter. The chapters are increasing throughout history. But even for its size, it is still important. And the ending is even better :)
> 
> I hope you like <3

It had been three weeks since Supergirl had left National City and the population had not yet gotten used to their favorite heroine, the symbol of hope not only in the city, but also in the land, just disappearing. Making everyone afraid that something bad threatened the city and had no one to help them.

But city dwellers saw that even without the Girl of Steel, the city remained safe thanks to the other heroes. Dreamer was the most prominent among them, and also the newest darling of National City.

After the chaos that Leviathan caused, things were gradually returning to normal, one of them was L-Corp. Lena made several donations to orphanages, hospitals and even some animal shelters.

Lena was no longer the same, that was clear to those who knew her more deeply. The weight of the betrayal was still present on her shoulders, and Kara's lack was like a constant reminder that nothing was going to be like before, that her once whole heart was now broken and without a concert guarantee or deadline.

Every night after arriving home, Luthor acquired the habit of going to the balcony of her room and watching the sky for a long time. She asked where Kara would be, what she was doing, if she was taking care of herself... There were several questions and even if she didn't admit it, she really wanted to know the answer to each one of them.

The brunette isolated herself from the rest of the world, mainly from her old friends. The only one she still kept in touch with was Samantha through messages and calls. 

Four days after Kara left, Lena traveled to Metropolis. She needed to talk to someone about everything that was going on and how she was feeling.

_After her plane landed at the Metropolis airport, Lena went to the car that her new assistant had rented for her. The driver was waiting for her by the car, and soon she gave her friend's home address. Minutes later she was ringing the doorbell and a very excited Ruby opened the door._

_"Aunt Lena!" The teenager threw herself into the older woman's arms. "I missed you!"_

_"Hi Ruby." She hugged her. "I missed you and your mother too. In fact, where is your mother?"_

_"Right here." Sam appeared smiling behind the two. "Lena, why didn't you say you would come?" Pulled Luthor into a hug too. "I would have picked you up at the airport."_

_"I wanted to surprise you." Hugged her friend tightly back, she needed that hug._

_"Did something happen to you to come? Not that I'm complaining about your company."_

_"So much, Sam." Her voice was just a whisper, but Arias heard it well._

_"Come, let's go in and have a good wine while we talk." Looked at Ruby. "Honey, are you coming or going?_

_"No, mom, I'm going out with some friends, I promise not to be late." She approached her mother and kissed her face. She did the same with her aunt. "Until later, Aunt Lena."_

_Sam guided Lena to the sofa and grabbed her bag leaving it next to it. She went to the kitchen and took a bottle of wine with two glasses, she knew that her friend needed it, but she still didn't know why. She just hoped to find out soon._

_After Sam poured the wine for both of them, she sat next to Lena and waited patiently until she opened up and told everything. This was not long in coming. Lena told her about her friend's betrayal, about how even those she called friends cheated on her, about the fight against Leviathan and the words used with Kara._

_"I can't understand, Sam." She gets up and starts gesturing with her hands "She left, but why am I not happy with that? Why do I look at the sky every night and wait to see it pass?" Tears washed down her face "I couldn't even look at her, because I remembered all the lies, all the times she pretended to be weak and made me think that somehow I was protecting her…" Lena collapses on the floor in an intense cry._

_"Shhh…" Sam kneels beside her friend and hugs her. Samantha had realized for a long time that the friendship between Lena and Kara was not a common friendship. It had many more feelings involved, but both did not realize it. Now it was clear that her friend was in love with her best friend and knew that Kara was not indifferent to that feeling._

_"This is hurt so much, Sam. I didn't want anything to be this way. I wish I could forgive her, but I can't…" Hiccups could be heard all over the house. "I allowed her to come in, let her be part of my life and all I asked her to do was that she didn't to betray as everyone who passed through my life did."_

_"Lena, did you ask her why she didn't tell you?" Lena nodded. "And what did she say?"_

_"Who did all this to protect me, because knowing your secret meant having a target in the back." She said after wiping her tears. "But of course she was lying, Sam."_

_"Lena, I hope you are not angry with what I am going to say… I know that you are very angry with Kara now, and I do not take your reason. But have you tried to put yourself in her shoes?" Lena looked at her confused._

_"No and I don't know what you're getting at with this."_

_"Think about it Lena, Kara has already lost so much in her life. She lost her planet with everyone she loved on it, and was sent to a totally unknown planet and having to adapt to everything on it. Imagine the fear she must feel about losing someone else she loves…" Now Lena was beginning to understand where her friend was going." You are so blind with rage that you did not realize why instead of being happy that she left, you are actually sad…" She looked into the green eyes in front of her and added. "It is because you love her, Lena."_

That trip helped her understand her feelings and also started to understand Kara's motives, but that didn't justify the betrayal, at least not yet.

As much as she didn't want any more contact with any of her super friends, there were three of them who continued to take care of her and always showed up at L-Corp or at her home, even without being invited. When she asked why they didn't leave her alone, they always answered the same thing: 'friends don't abandon'.

As the days passed, Lena started to allow them to get closer, but it was not like before. According to Alex, this was already a beginning and they would have to be patient with her. It was not easy to forgive, in fact it is much easier to hate than to forgive, and that for a person who has been badly hurt was even worse.

Brainy, for not understanding human feelings very well, was still confused by some things, but he was the only one Lena allowed to be closer to her. The fact that they were working together on a new project helped a lot. In some moments Lena tried to get some information from the boy without him noticing.

It was in one of those moments that she discovered that Kara was not exactly on Earth, but in a time ship traveling with a group of heroes who called themselves Legends. The geek side of Lena spoke louder at that moment and they started to debate about time travel.

[...]

When she was returning to her apartment after a tiring day at L-Corp the doorman in her building called her.

"Miss Luthor, good night. Someone left that letter here for you." Said giving the letter to Lena.

"Thank you." She took the object from the man's hands and headed for the elevator without even looking at the sender of the letter.

In her apartment, she turned her heels and left her body lying in the big sofa. Only then she stoped to look at the envelope and when she saw the name written on it, her heart missed a beat.

_Kara Danvers_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the first letter yessssss. Are curious to know what's in it? Or no? Say to me hehehe


	5. Meaningful words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Kara get closer. Kara breaks for the first time and Zari is with her to help her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, how are you, guys?
> 
> Ready for another chapter?

Three weeks have passed since her first mission with the Legends. Almost a month and Kara felt happier than before. For the first time, Kara finally felt 100% herself. She was the real Kara Zor-El, not Supergirl or Kara Danvers, but Kara Zor-El.

At the end of the second week, she joined Ray Palmer in her office and after so many years the blonde applied her full intelligence assisting Ray in improving the Atom costume. A small memory of Lena reached her mind, she would have liked to have worked with the CEO on scientific and mechatronic issues.

Unfortunately, the moment did not facilitate the partnership and Kara could not be deceived by those impossible desires.

"Hey, Kara, I need a screwdriver. I'm almost done." Kara tossed the object towards him watching Ray catch it. After a few seconds and modifications to the suit, Ray walked away glad to be done. "Good. The suit is 25% stronger than before. We did a good job, Zor-El." Kara exchanged a hi-five with Palmer. "You are a genius."

"Thank you, Ray." The blonde blushed intensely. "Do you need help throwing out the trash?"

"Truly not, but a help would be good and..." Using her super speed, Kara returned to the same place, a wide smile on her face. "Oh, I forgot your speed." She shrugged slightly. "Kara, hey, I need a little advice from you…" Ray mentioned. Arching her eyebrows, Kara encouraged Ray to continue. "You are definitely the most romantic girl in this group. I would like some help asking Nora to marry me."

"Ray, this is an incredible request!" Kara shouted lowering her tone when she realized how loud her voice was. "Of course I will help you, you don't have to ask twice." Clapping her hands, Kara gave little leaps fixing her glasses when it almost fell off. "When will she arrive? Is Nora still working as a fairy godmother?"

"Huh, yes. I think she'll be here tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. We talked today and Nora guaranteed that she would be between these two days." Ray explained. "What do you advise me to do? I already have an ideal location. I was helping Constantine yesterday when he was on the verge of death and he offered me his home to place the order."

"On the brink of death?!" Scared, Kara asked.

"It's okay now, Constantine is fine." Soothed Ray. "Continuing, he and Gary encouraged me to propose to Nora and I must agree with his justification. We are heroes, we don't know which of our days will be the last. I can't waste time on having the woman I love as my wife, I've already wasted so much time…"

Kara understood Ray's words. And she didn't judge him for taking that important step that way. When you loved someone, every moment together was important. And unlike Ray, she lost time that she could never recover. Lena would never be yours, not after her terrible mistake. She hesitated and messed up for so many years and, consequently, Lex snitched her in the end. Losing her unconditional love was your fault.

"I understand you, Ray. And you can trust me, you won't waste another second away from Nora." Confident, disguising what was left in her chest after those thoughts, Kara stated. "Trust me."

"Thank you, Kar." Ray's gentle nickname made Kara feel better. "You stepping on this ship was one of the best things. Your soul is incredible, right? One of the best I've ever met." The affection in those words made the corner of her eyelids burn.

For the first time since the end of her friendship with Lena, she felt at home.

[…]

At nightfall, Kara lay down on her bed. She searched for any book in her suitcase trying to divert her attention from everything. Since Ray's request, Kara has not abandoned her attention to Lena.

She remembered the sensations, the kind touches of her best friend, the firm hugs when they met or said goodbye, the movie nights and different lunches. Kara remembered Lena's smiles, her soft and loving voice, the kindness that enveloped Zor-El.

Kara was still relieved to have joined the Legends. She felt alive, complete with herself. The Legends made their days better, something that hasn't happened to Kara since her confrontation with Lena in the Fortress of Solitude.

But her initial reason for going to Waverider was to forget about Lena and she didn't know how, she had no hope that that day would ever come.

The question was: If Kara didn't throw those feelings in the trash, her return to National City would be like leaving the top and hitting the ground. It was excruciating.

"Hey, Ava made Nutella cake. And I must say it is delicious!" Zari happily invaded the room, her irises falling on Zor-El. Surprisingly, Zari found a trail of tears on the Kryptonian's face, her heart clenching painfully at that sight. She had never seen Kara cry since her arrival. "Kara, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah! Yes, yes, I am, Z." Clearly, it was a lie. The sudden sob indicated the farce. "Shisir!" Kara cursed in her native language hating herself for showing vulnerability to someone other than her sister. Zari sighed removing herself from the room. Kara was surprised by Zari's departure thinking she had startled her, but Zari returned, a plate of cake in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Drink, you need to." She held the liquid out to her gently. Kara thanked her sipping the water still shaking. "And then eat. Sweets help with sadness." Sitting on the mattress, Zari positioned the plate in front of Kara.

"Thanks." Thanking weakly, Kara finished the water in her glass. Zari shrugged, it was her job as a great friend. Kara then took the plate of cake and she admired Ava's culinary side.

"Now you want to tell me why you are so sad?" Zari took a pillow, her fingers playing with the end of it. "I'm a good listener."

"It's nothing, I just..." Kara whimpered. "That's all, Z." Kara collapsed her face buried in her hands.

"Shhh, take a deep breath, Kar. I am holding you." With one of her hands, Zari rubbed the back of the larger one. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'll understand…" Zari said quietly. Kara continued to cry, the brunette's affection only boosted her even more. It was a shame, but the blonde couldn't interrupt its.

"Have you lost everything, Z?" The sudden questioning caught Zari. She didn't expect it. "Because I've been losing everything since the beginning and I can't take it anymore. I lost Krypton, I lost my parents, my people, I came to Earth and I was forced to hide a side of me, abandoned by my cousin who I should look after. I lost important people like Winn and Cat, who left, and Mon-El. I found my mother again, my old city, I saw them die in the Crisis as if it were a mere dust and now I lost who makes my heart beat like a drum. And it's my fault." If Zari was incredulous, she didn't show it. "It is the weight that I must carry on my shoulders and I have no idea how much more my heart is able to face this situation. I am destined for solitude."

"Hey, no, you're not." Zari took control of the moment seeking the hands of Zor-El. "Believe me, I lost everything too. My family is gone for fear of certain people and I have been alone for a long time. But I found the Legends and knew that the storm will never last forever. The pain is worth it, Kar. You will learn that you don't have to carry everything yourself, you can trust someone to help you."

"I don't want to hurt anyone because of me." Shaky, Kara admitted. "I've hurt so many people."

"Those who love you don't mind getting hurt, Kara, I guarantee you. This is the great contradictory question of love." She laughed weakly. "Why did you come to Waverider?"

"Huh, I... I wanted to avoid the pain of the person I love and mine too. Because of me, she is in bad shape, she has lost her faith and confidence. Because of a lie, the same one made to protect her and triggered in a series of other lies. And now, I'm afraid to return to National City and see your eyes broken again. "Kara told her."

"Kara, come here." Zari tapped the pillow placed on her lap. Kara crawled on the mattress until she laid her head on the object. "Accumulating this pain won't do any good, you know. Keeping everything in your chest just so you don't hurt her is the worst in this situation. Tell her what's going on, say everything."

"She doesn't want to see me, Z." She tried to justify.

"You don't need to talk to her in person." Said as if it was obvious. "A letter or video message would not be a bad idea. Say what's going on with you, be totally honest. Doesn't this woman want your sincerity from now on? Well, it's time to do that. Put it all out, Kara Zor-El, you can do it. It will be a burden going away."

"Maybe you're right, Z." Finally, after thinking and absorbing the phrases of her new friend, Kara spoke.

"I'm always right, Kar." Zari was convinced. "Time to face your pain face to face, Kar. And you can, I trust your potential."

[…]

Zari Tomaz was always right, Kara was fully convinced of that.

A few hours later, Zari left her alone and Kara took the time to write that letter. And it did well.

While writing being sincere with her heart and soul, tears continued to run staining the paper of her diary, however the blonde did not bother. The letter finally ended after long minutes of concentration.

When finished, Kara jumped out of her bed and ran to Sara's room praying that she wouldn't bother her in a hot moment with Ava.

"Oh, hey, Kara." Sara greeted, noting the red in the alien's eyes. "It's all right?"

"Huh, I could take the jump ship for a few minutes? Do I need to go to National City, is it urgent?" Without answering, Sara went away to look for something in her room. Returning to Kara, Sara handed her an object. "What is it?"

"It's Ava's old transporter. She used it when she worked at the Time Bureau. You don't need the jump ship to get to your apartment." Sara clicked on the item and Kara saw a portal open giving access to her old home. "Take care and come back well, Zor-El."

"Thank you, Sara." Kara picked up the transporter. "See you later." She said finally going through the portal. "Home Sweet Home." Kara had missed her apartment. 

But Kara couldn't waste time missing her home. It was after 11:00 pm and she needed to find a way to leave the letter at Lena's apartment before it arrived. Kara needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the letter didn't come out today, don't be mad. But we will have it in the next chapter, I promise.
> 
> What are you thinking? Should I continue? Or not? Tell me


	6. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Lena receives her first letter from Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wanted to know what was in the letter? Lol, the chapter is here and ready to kill everyone’s curiosity :)

Kara not wanting to invade her ex best friend's apartment decided for the easiest and least illegal and left the letter with the doorman of the building where Lena lived. After delivering the letter, Kara left the building and walked around the town. She missed it, her home, her friends, her family and Lena. The longing for the brunette was what hurt most.

Before returning to the Waverider, the little Danvers wanted to see the love of her life, even if from a distance. She needed to see Lena. She walked up to the L-Corp building and took advantage of the empty alley to use her Supergirl costume, concentrated her hearing and could hear Luthor's heartbeat after weeks. She took flight and stood for a few seconds watching Lena read some documents with her reading glasses, and even though Kara found it impossible to fall in love even more, she did.

[...]

_Kara Danvers_

  
It was the sender of the letter that Lena held in her hands. Her heart seemed to want to come out of her mouth, her hands sweated and hee legs faltered. Even after so much, even after having her heart broken by a lie, Lena's body still reacted the same way to Kara. Even though she wanted to hate the blonde with all her strength, she couldn't. She loved her too much to be able to hate her, if only a little.

The next few minutes she stared at that piece of paper in her hands and wondered whether or not to open it. _Probably more lies._ She thought. But her curiosity and the hope of having any news of Kara spoke louder.

_I don't know how to start this letter yet, I don't think I've ever done it before. But I need to manage my feelings and confess what has been in my chest for a few months now._

_I don't know if you will read this letter. Maybe you still hold a grudge against me, I don't know what's going on in your heart. However, it is necessary for my own emotions to write these words and I hope you will read them, even if you doubt it._

_When I moved to Waverider, I had the growing thought of forgetting you, as I realized that I would never have you again. No matter what, I know how much I destroyed your heart. I can no longer apologize for such an action, but honestly, I do not regret it. Everything I did was to protect you. And I would do it again if necessary._

_You were not just another Luthor to me. You will never be._

_Just as you saw me as Kara, an idiotic Disney lover and romantic comedies, I saw you as an intelligent, strong woman with an admirable and enviable heart. I always trusted you, 100% of myself always did. And I'm sorry to make you think that this isn't real._

_Initially, I would not write, but a new friend made me think about the situation. Her name is Zari and she is being an amazing person in my adaptation process at Waverider. As much as the others - Sara, Ava, Ray, Nora, Mick, Nate, Charlie and Constantine - are great friends, my connection to her is different. Zari also understands who I am. But Zari will never break the void that the lack of your friendship causes me, Lena. Nobody will._

_It is difficult to accept, but I know that I will never be the same without you by my side. And this is the consequence of my lie._

_However, Zari told me something important. It encouraged me to send you this set of phrases. I can't give up on the people I love, ever. It is necessary to fight and I will not be putting it all down so easily. It may take days or weeks, months or years, I don't care. I will not give up fighting for your soul, Lena. I could not._

_Kara Zor-El_

_Ps: I will contact you again, I promise._

Even without meaning to and even without realizing it, Lena was crying. Read that letter ended up messing with her. The words on the paper seemed so sincere, so real, that she wanted to get attached to that because only then could she take the first step in order to forgive Kara, her idiot lover of Disney and romantic comedies.

With Sam's help, she realized that Kara really had her reasons for doing what she did and with this letter she realized how important it is to Kara. But that was not all, because Kara was also too important for her. So important when the air she breathes. She needs her to live and distance is wiping her out. But the distance was necessary, she needs Kara far to be able to forgive her.

Lena decided to keep that letter and if more came, she would read them all. Which made her wonder who delivered it. Was it Danvers herself, or someone at her command? Lena would try to find out, she needed to know who it was. But she left that for the next day, she was too many emotions for just one day.

[...]

The next day, Lena woke up at the usual time and went to shower to get ready for her work. Ready, she went to the kitchen, made a coffee and drank it. She grabbed her bag, her keys and left her apartment. But before leaving the building, she talked to the doorman about the person who handed him the letter.

"Good morning, Mr. Jeff." Said Lena to the middle-aged man smiling.

"Good morning, Miss. Luthor. Do you need something?"

"Actually yes. Did the person who gave you the letter yesterday say her name?"

"No, she didn't tell me her name. I'm sorry, Miss." The man saw the look of disappointment in the younger woman and decided to try to alleviate the situation. But I can show you the recordings of yesterday.

"Oh!" Lena smiled at the news. "Please, I would be very grateful."

Jeff turned the computer screen to Lena and chose the video from that moment. Such was Lena's surprise to see that it was Kara herself who handed over the envelope. But what caught her attention was the Kara's new way of dressing. She no longer had those colorful and lively clothes. The flower dress and button shirts gave way to jeans, black T-shirt and leather jacket. Kara looked like someone else, she remembered the way Alex dresses.

"Miss, do you recognize her?" Lena was taken out of her thoughts by the man's thick voice.

"I thought I knew, but I don't know anymore. Thank you for your time, Jeff. Have a nice day." Said goodbye to the man, but before heard an "the same" of him.

Kara's new appearance stirred Lena. Kara was always beautiful, but seeing her dressed like that made her more mature and incredibly sexy. That was too much for Lena's sanity, mainly because she's been months without knowing what it's like to have a closer contact with someone. But if she wanted to be honest with herself, she knew that no one else could make her crazy. Only Kara was capable of that and it had been a long time.

Before Lena realizes her feelings for Kara, she did find the blonde very attractive. She was not blind, anyone would see this and she didn't even need to be in love to realize it, but now it was different. Now she knew what she really felt for Kara and began to realize that in fact she always wanted her, even when she told herself that it was normal to be attracted to her friend.

"What's going on with me?" She asked herself inside her car. "She is probably straight, and here I am fantasizing about her." She leaned her head against the steering wheel of her car "Wasn't the cliché enough to fall in love with her best friend, it still had to be for a straight girl?" She put the key in the ignition and started the car, finally went to L-Corp.

[...]

A few days later, Lena still found herself thinking about the letter, about Kara and when the next letter would be delivered. Lena had made an important decision too. If she really wanted to forgive Kara, she wouldn't be able to do it alone. She needed help and it was thinking about it that she decided to do therapy, it would help her in this process.

It had been a week since Lena saw the recordings. That day Lena was full of work at L-Corp and to make matters worse she still had shareholders and investors who only knew how to make her more stressed. As a result, she hardly slept with her work.

This day was not going to be any different. After she fixed her desk, kept some documents in her purse to check at home, she left her office. But before she called her driver, she was too tired to drive. About half an hour later she was entering her apartment and for her happiness or not, she found an envelope just like the one she had kept in one of her nightstand drawers. And again the same sender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now just monday i'll be back. But it won't be long. Well guys, have a good weekend and I'll see you monday 
> 
> Xoxo <3


	7. Weddings and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara being a good friend to the Legends. The second letter is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh, hello guys. I missed you. How were the weekend? Waited too long for an update? I hope not because i came back yeeeh

"Captain Lance, new Encore detected in Salvation, 1874." Gideon informed, hearing Sara's sigh.

"Okay Legends, get your cowboy hats and leather belts because we're going to..." Sara fell silent noticing only the presence of Charlie, Ava and Constantine in the room. "Where is everybody?"

"Babe, Zari is helping Mick with a personal problem, Nate has disappeared completely and Kara is with Gary and Ray organizing their engagement proposal." Ava explained shrugging slightly. Sara sighed.

"Aves, I see that only the two of us will go." Ava waved. "Gideon, prepare the jump ship for Salvation. We'll be out in a few minutes..."

"Nice ring." Kara praised judging Ray's choice. Smiling proudly, Ray thanked her for the compliment taking it from Kara's hands. Both were at Constantine's house and Kara accompanied him to make up for the rest. "Nora will love it."

"I think yes." In one of the two glasses of chocolate mousse, Nora's favorite, Ray put the ring buried in that candy. "And when she finds it, I'll make the request." Ray sighed heavily. "I hope I don't have your denial."

"Nora loves you, she will accept for sure." She smiled lovingly her super hearing hearing the arrival of the fairy godmother. "She's here. She's really here." Ray despaired afraid to forget the little statement he made in his mind.

"Oh God." Palmer hyperventilated.

"Dude, it's happening." Kara laid both hands on the older man's shoulders squeezing them tightly. "Okay, look, calm down. Everything will be fine, you will do well and so will the order. Nervousness won't help, right?" Raymond consented. "Great, my work here is finished. Take care yourself and good luck."

"Nora Darhk, welcome." Kara heard Gary greet the young fairy godmother. "I will be pleased to serve you tonight."

"Thank you, Gary." Nora thanked. Kara turned one last time wishing him luck and watching him leave with a nervous and anxious look. Kara hopped happily clapping her hands and made a portal for Waverider using the conveyor. She had no reason to stay at Constantine's house, after all Gary had said he had everything under control.

When she entered her room, Kara had almost screamed at the presence of Mick Rory in her bed. Beside Mick, Zari was writing something on her computer looking focused.

"What's up, Skirt." He sipped his drink.

"Kar, hey." Zari greeted not taking her irises off the screen of her technological device.

"What are you doing, Z?" Kara sat next to her watching Zari's gestures.

"They're talking shit about Rebecca Silver and she's helping me find out who he is." Rory refuted answering Kara's question. The kryptonian jumped at Zari's sudden and contented shout which celebrated with the discovery of the address.

"I know where is!" Zari turned to Kara. "Kar, I need the transporter. Mick, let's find a hater and show him who Rebecca Silver is..."

[…]

Kara chose to go with Zari and Mick. It would be a great distraction to see Mick deal with a hater. And perhaps her powers were needed to stop the former thief. Mick could be somewhat violent. In front of that hater's residence, Mick knocked on the door. Kara and Zari behind waiting for what would happen. But the three were surprised when the door was opened.

"It's a girl." Mick commented incredulously to Zari and Kara.

"It's ok. Go." Zari encouraged.

"Do you know who I am?" Mick asked, looking for a paper (a speech given by Kara herself) to read it.

"What are you doing here, Becky?" Cutting it off, the girl asked ironically.

"I am Rebecca Silver, and you will hear me, pit of pimples..."

"She has no pimples." Kara commented quietly in Tomaz's ear.

"I'm a famous author. My last novel was a success, and you know it. What have you done with your life and who are you to judge others?" Mick was interrupted by the appearance of a recognized woman.

"Mick?"

"Ali!"

"The thing's going to be tense." Zari whispered finding a nod from Kara in response.

"Mick, why are you here?"

"Why are you here?"

"I live here." She replied as if it was obvious.

"Is your daughter?" He inquired.

"Since you're here, I can tell you." Ali took a deep breath. "This is Lita, and she is also your daughter." It didn't take Mick long to pass out. He just exchanged glances with Kara and Zari and fell unconscious on the floor.

"You were right, the thing would be serious..." Kara bit her bottom lip.

[…] 

Kara rested her back against one of the huge trees in the neighborhood of Ali and Lita. Central City was wonderful, unfortunately Kara never had a good opportunity to get to know the city entirely the last time she was in that municipality before the Crisis on Infinite Earths.

Mick met with Ali and Lita inside the residence talking about the relationship between the two and Lita.

Kara took advantage of that to stretch and visualize the view. Her concentration was such that she hadn't even noticed the approach of her newest great friend. Zari watched the fixed spot where Kara was watching and crossed her arms getting rid of her ponytail.

"I didn't see you last night after our conversation. Did you sleep outside?" Zari wanted to confirm what was obvious. And the kryptonian's positive nod made Zari smile.

"I spent the night in my apartment in National City. I missed my old home and I needed to kill the homesickness." Justified the alien. Zari nodded understanding her words.

"About that woman, did you do what I advised you?" Zari saw a small red color on both of Kara's cheeks.

"Huh, yes. I left the letter at Lena's apartment." Pride defined Zari at that moment. She was glad Kara had been honest with her own feelings.

"And how are you now? I mean, after you told me what was going on in your chest?"

"Much better." In a sweet laugh, Kara then looked at her. "Thanks again, Z. Without your words, I would still be stuck with those emotions."

"Whenever you need it, Kar. I am here to help people I have a friendship with and you are one of them." She put one of her arms around Zor-El's shoulders. "So take advantage of it. Because my genius is not for so many, dear."

"If you say so, I will enjoy it as much as I can..." The two exchanged friendly smiles exchanging a quick hi-five. Both were interrupted with a loud knock on the door and Mick was present, his face revolted. "Hey, what happened?" Kara moved away from the tree directing her attention to the former thief.

"Let's go!" Ignored the blonde's questioning.

"What did you do with them, Mick?" Zari interjected.

"I erased their memories. They will never remember that we were here." He refuted exasperated.

"Mick, this is wrong. Lita must know about you." Zari had tried, but it had been useless against Rory's hard head. He didn't care.

"I already said: Let's go!" Zari and Kara exchanged glances wondering what they would do. In the end, Kara gave up opening a portal to Waverider. Mick passed both entering the ship.

"Oh shit, today wasn't a good day." Kara sighed.

"Yes, you are right." Zari snorted taking no time to enter the portal with the heroine beside her.

[…] 

_Hey, I'm here for the second time (still not knowing how to start a letter). I told you I would write again and I always keep my promises. I don't know if you will read this paper (I don't even know if you read the first one), but I need to say I miss you, Lee._

_How was your day? Does L-Corp continue to waste your time as usual (oh Rao, of course, Kara)? Are you sleeping all the hours you should be? Feeding yourself enough. I feel bad for not being with you to help you eat. I know how horrible your habit of not eating is._

_Alex, Nia and Brainy are taking care of you? I hope so, so I feel safer and relieved. If you are protected, my days will be less tense wondering how many dangers you are in._

_On the Waverider, the madness on this ship remains the same. I helped a friend ask his girlfriend to marry him (he says I am the most romantic of Legends) and, on the same day, the two got married. It was a surprise for me, but I liked being one of the godmothers._

_Another partner of the Legends discovered that he was a father and he did not handle it very well. Zari and I tried to talk to him during the post-wedding party, but he is just as stubborn as you are. In the end, I chose to forget about that for a moment and enjoyed the little party._

_We arrived now and I soon wanted to tell you about my day. I've been missing you (I've been for a long time). Writing for you makes this nostalgia a little less._

_Take care yourself, Lee. Sleep and eat, please._

_Kara Zor-El_

_Ps: I'll be back soon._

Kara finished the letter hugging it tightly to her own chest. It was time to go to National City and again leave the paper in Lena's apartment. She just hoped it was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: this week we will still have the SuperCorp reunion and it will be the best possible.
> 
> My twitter is @OnceLittleGlee, I am open to anyone who wants to talk about fic or another thing
> 
> See you tomorrow, guys 🤍


	8. Disappear and encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor, game night and Kara's disappearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh, hello guys. Are u ready?

After Lena picked up the envelope from the floor, she took the letter out and read it. She couldn't help but smile for long moments, especially when imagining a very excited Kara taking care of a marriage proposal. It must have been incredible and she wanted to see it. The brunette kept the letter with the other.

She sat for a few minutes in her bed thinking about everything since her discovery about her ex best friend's secret and now about her outbursts. She left those thoughts for later and decided to take a super long shower, she needed to relax a little.

She took her clothes off in the bedroom and went to the bathroom. She prepared the bathtub allowing herself to relax a little. Her mind was still a mess and images of Kara and her new style of dress which was incredibly sexy invaded her thoughts. Lena was excited just thinking about the blonde.

It had been months since anyone had touched her more intimately, nor did she remember the last time she had an orgasm.

She lay completely in the bathtub leaving her head resting on the edge and took her hands to her breasts, caressing them and squeezing the already hard nipples, sighing and moaning softly, imagining that it was Kara who squeezed them. One hand came down to reach her sex while the other continued to massage her breasts. Lena made circular movements of the clitoris when she felt that orgasms are close, she inserted two fingers at her entrance while the thumb continued to press on the nerve, until she felt the climax dominate her.

"Ohh... Kara..." She moaned softly as she said Danvers' name, still imagining her hands on her body. "My God!" She covered her face with her hands. "I can only is going crazy."

[...] 

It had been almost two months since Kara joined the Legends, almost two weeks since the last letter. Lena started to think that maybe Kara had given up on writing to her, or something had happened to the blonde. She hoped she was okay.

Luthor ended another day of work, she was dying to go home. It was after seven at night when she left her office, said goodbye to some employees and went to the parking lot to get her car going straight to her apartment.

When she was passing in front of a supermarket she remembered Kara, in fact she remembered one of the many times that her friend complained that she did not eat properly and that eating only "kale" would not keep her strong. She smiled at that memory and decided to buy some things that were missing from her pantry and then go home.

As soon as she got home she went straight to the kitchen to leave the bags she had brought from the market. As soon as she put them on the counter, Lena heard the doorbell ring and went to open the door, facing Alex, Nia and Brainy with three boxes of pizza, beers and several games.

"But what... What do you do at my house without telling me anything?" She asked next to the door.

"Game night." Alex spoke and shrugged while Lena rolled her eyes and closed the door going to the three entrants. "And today is in your apartment."

"I don't remember making any game nights." She replied harshly with her arms crossed.

"And you didn't match." Nia replied while placing the pizza boxes on the table in the living room. "But as we knew that if we warned you would not accept, we came without warning." Nia had a smile on her face.

"Nia, you should stop hanging out with Alex, you are becoming as sinic as she is." Lena sneered.

"Hey." Alex complained about hee place and everyone laughed. Anyone who saw them smiling like that would not suspect that their friendship was shaken.

"My dear Lena..." Brainy got up from the sofa and went to her friend dragging her to sit on the sofa with everyone. "How is the second smartest person in this room…?"

"What do you mean the second?" Lena cut the man and asked.

"Logically my level 12 intellect is above you humans." He shrugged. "Continuing, what does your brilliant mind suggest that we play now?"

"Just for your audacity, Brainiac 5, we will play..." She looked at the center table looking for a specific game. "Mimicry and I 'the second smartest person in the room' will finish you in this and all other games." Alex and Nia laughed at their dispute.

[...] 

As Lena guaranteed, she defeated everyone there in every game they decided to play. It was impossible not to think about Kara most of the time, but even though she wasn't there, it was good to be with her friends again, without the weight of a betrayal on her back. At least at that moment. Lena even managed to put the worry about the blonde aside a little and had fun.

Alex had gone to help Lena keep things in the kitchen while Brainy and Nia cleaned the living room. The agent would take the time to talk to her friend a little, she needed to know how she was doing.

"How are you, Lena?" Alex asked propped up on the counter next to Lena.

"I'm fine, Alex." Lena didn't even look at the other and Alex sighed because she knew that this was not entirely true.

"Okay... If you don't feel ready to talk, that's fine." Alex uncrossed her arms and looked at Lena. "Just don't stay away from us, okay? Even if you no longer trust us as before, we are your friends, Lena, and we will never abandon you."

"How did Kara do?" She was harsh.

"She didn't abandon you and she knows it. She just did what she thought was best for you." She lowered her head before continuing. "It was what you wanted."

"Did you hear what I told her?" Lena finally looked at Alex.

"No, I didn't hear. She told me the other day and then told me she was leaving." She wiped away a stubborn tear that insisted on leaving without her permission. Alex missed her little sister so hard. "Then the other day, when Sara came to pick you up, the plug finally fell and I realized that my sister was gone and this to not hurt you even more, Lena." Lena also cried, even though she didn't want to. "And now I think she won't come back."

"What?" The possibility of Kara not coming back scared Lena, because as much as she was hurt, she didn't want to lose Kara. 

"Lena, I know my sister and there is only one possibility for her to return and at the moment I do not see that this can happen. If she realizes that being away is the only way you are happy, even if only a little, she will never come back. Even when it meant getting away from everyone she loves and slowly destroying her." She looked Lena in the eye and added. "Because, for her, your happiness is more important than anything, Lena."

"But I'm not happy, Alex." She wiped her tears again. "I want it, but I can't and I even know the reason. I don't want to admit it to myself because that would make it more real than it already is inside." She pointed to the heart. "And I'm not ready to deal with it now."

"Shiii... Alright, Lena." Embraced the friend. "When you're ready and want to talk, you can look for me, I'll always be here for you." She continued hugging her, Lena just nodded. Alex sighed, she just hoped that they would resolve soon. Even a blind man can see how they love each other, but they are too stupid to admit it.

[...] 

Three weeks without hearing from Kara and Lena was already almost going crazy with worry. To make her mood worse, the past week had been horrible, several meetings with shareholders with probable investors and even her projects were delayed Luthor was giving thanks to God that it was already Saturday and tomorrow she would not work, as much as she had several documents for her to review. Everyone deserves a rest.

It was after 8 pm when Lena decided to call it a day and go home. All Lena wanted was to take a shower and sleep, the tiredness of the day was killing her. About half an hour later her driver stopped the car in front of the building where she lives, said goodbye and got out of the car.

She took the keys out of her bag and went into her apartment. She sighed in frustration and went to her room. She was sitting on her bad when she saw an envelope on top of the headboard. She realized that the door leading to her bedroom balcony was open, which meant that someone had entered it. But when she saw that it was more of a letter from Kara, she forgot the little privacy invasion.

_Dear Lena, I'm sorry I took so long to write to you again. Some things happened, I ended up being hit by a spell and it left me out for a few days, but now I'm fine. I don't think you care about that, but I like to think that there is still some part of you, however small, that still cares about me._

_The longing I feel for you continues to increase, writing about it for you has helped me a lot. I wonder if you read the other letters and if you're going to read this one, I can't blame you if you don't. I hope that one day you can forgive me, Lena, because living knowing that you hate me and worse than being affected by kryptonite._

_Things at Waverider are great, every day I feel more connected to everyone here, especially with Zari. But unfortunately none of them are you, Lee, and there are days that are worse than others like today. Today I missed you as I always do. I missed my old me, missed you, missed us and the time we were happy and didn't even know. I missed your face, your green eyes, I miss your sinic way of speaking..._

_What I miss the most is the smiles that were directed at me, that smile you didn't give to anyone else, and today I know I lost it. Lena, you once told me that I was your hero and not Supergirl. You just didn't know that in fact you had been saving me for a long time. Because you saw me when everyone didn't see me, just admiring Supergirl._

_I could never apologize enough to you, but not for hiding the truth from you because I don't regret it, I apologize for the fact that I hurt you and made you suffer. I just want your happiness even if it means my sadness for being away from you._

_I hope you are taking care of yourself, eating well and getting enough sleep. Remember that rest is necessary._

_Kara Zor-El_

_Ps: I will continue to write to you, hoping that one day you will be able to read._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, I feel bad for Kara. 
> 
> In the next chapter, we will have the complete reason for her disappearance.
> 
> See you tomorrow guys <3


	9. Nothing left to say now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara breaks. As she has never done since her arrival at Waverider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello. Before we start, I would like to say that there are panic attack triggers in this chapter. If you are sensitive, I recommend that you do not read.

Almost two weeks unconscious.

In one of the Legends' missions seeking the defeat of yet another Encore, Kara was hit by a strong spell sacrificing herself to save Zari. Unfortunately, neither Constantine nor Nora were able to remove the consequences left by that blow and, in addition to that great time outside, some fears and thoughts were planted in Zor-El's subconscious.

That spell functioned like the powers of Psi, but the trail left could be a hundred times worse. And Kara found herself putting up with it entirely alone being cowardly enough to put her friends aside. None of the Legends were aware of what was going on in the young Kryptonian's mind.

Two days after delivering her letter to Lena giving a small sign of life, Kara invaded her room at the Waverider, hatred in the bluish irises. It was her first mission after recovering from the small scare against the witch and Kara had failed again.

She almost blew it... One more time.

If it weren't for Sara, pushing her to a portal which was connected to the ship, the Encore would have easily escaped.

It turns out that Kara had lost control of her powers, her mind buzzing as loud as an irritating speaker causing her to suddenly lose her sanity. Visions of heat and freezing breaths flew across the room and Sara had almost been hurt when trying to stop her.

Thanks to Nate and Ava, Encore had been seized. But Kara still felt guilty and hated herself for it.

Kara sat on the floor, her back against the wall next to the bed, and the blonde hugged her own knees. By Rao, everything was so good, she was fine. How had a small spell managed to destroy all of her progress in a matter of seconds?

She wanted to cry and she didn't know why. Her emotions were on edge. Kara was being hit by a sequence of feelings hidden and exposed by the spell. The sensation of the lack of ground was immense. Unfortunately, not even Zari was in the room. Zari, Rory and Constantine were on a side mission and Zari was the only one Kara could vent on.

"Damn, damn…" Running her hands through the light strands, Kara was giving up on herself. There was such frustration on her face groaning painfully at not finding a solution to control herself. Kara had never been in such pain, never.

It was like a mixture of different bad times in her life that hit her in one go: The destruction of Krypton, the departure of Mon-El, her intrigue against Lena Luthor. Things were in an immense storm.

Gently lifting her head, Kara hyperventilated. Breath ran catching her fragile throat and the blonde contained a sob. She needed to calm down, to control herself. She couldn't lose her own head when she didn't know how to put it back in place.

Spotting her phone, Kara winced. A song might help the heroine to clear her conscience. Avoiding taking advantage of her speed and losing control again, the blonde got to her feet and walked to the bench near her bed.

Searching for her headphones, Kara put them on quickly clicking on the random in her music folder. She just couldn't imagine a song, one that would reveal so much of her recent feelings.

**_Who knows how long_ **   
**_I’ve been awake now?_ **   
**_The shadows on my wall don’t sleep_ **   
**_They keep calling me, beckoning_ **

**_Who knows what’s right?_ **   
**_The lines keep getting thinner_ **   
**_My age has never made me wise_ **   
**_But I keep pushing on and on and on and on_ **

Kara bit her bottom lip intensely kneeling on the floor again. She appeared to be more comfortable than the soft mattress on the bed beside it. And even if it weren't, Zor-El didn't care about that comfort. So Kara just took a comfortable sweatshirt from her bag and put it on, breathing in and out to calm herself.

The blonde fixed a random spot in the room getting lost in the words of Nothing Left To Say, by Imagine Dragons while humming softly, her tone shaky and distressing. Her fingers then tightly gripped the hem of that woolen cloth.

It was Lena's sweatshirt. The same 'stolen' by Kara a few months after becoming best friends with Lena Luthor. The smile on the CEO's face had been so huge, kind and friendly, a laugh out of the corner of her lips causing a reddish hue to Kara's cheeks.

_"Kara Danvers making breakfast?" Kara had heard Lena's sweet questioning, entering her kitchen. Kara had spent the night in the CEO's apartment and woke up earlier when she was startled by the young woman's heartbeat. "And with my sweatshirt..." Lena joked, spotting her favorite sweatshirt on the journalist's body. Kara blushed getting caught._

_"It was cold and your sweatshirt is comfortable, it smells." Again, realizing what she said, Kara became even more red. "I mean, there's no reason why I want to smell you. As much as I love your perfume... Speaking of which, I would love to know what brand you use. It is delicious and..."_

_"Kar, you're rambling." Lena laughed, approaching Kara. The blonde quickly fell silent keeping silent before the brunette. "You are cute, okay?"_

_"I'm not." Scolded the heroine, still ashamed._

_"Yes, you are... And I want this sweatshirt back, combined?" The malicious smile then fantasized the face of the largest and the alien denied it._

_"Give it up, Lena Luthor, you lost this sweatshirt forever..."_

**_There’s nothing left to say now_ **   
**_There’s nothing left to say now_ **   
**_I’m giving up, giving up, giving up now_ **   
**_I’m giving up, giving up, giving up now_ **

Lena did not leave her thoughts, Lena did not leave her thoughts. The memories hit his brain as hard as a punch.

And Kara had to remember Lena's tears, the traumatic day at the Fortress of Solitude. She did not need those old moments, however it was not possible to escape them.

_"Before he died, he told me that you were Supergirl." Lena said, the myriad still in her hands. Kara had an incredulous expression._

_"Lena, believe me, I never wanted to humiliate you." She tried to intervene and was soon cut off._

_"No, Kara! When I arrived in this city, I promised myself that I would never trust anyone again... Until I met you. You chipped my armor with your warmth and sincerity and convinced me to trust people and friendship again. And, going against my judgment, I relented. I told you that everyone in my past betrayed me. I told you how much it hurt to have everyone I loved lying to me and cheating on me." The cry escaped Kara's orbits, as well as Lena's. "I spelled this out to you several times. I begged you not to violate my trust and not to prove that I was an idiot again! You always assured me that you would never lie to me, that you would never hurt me. In all that time, there has not been a single honest moment in our friendship."_

_"That's not true..." Again, Kara tried to interrupt her being cut off by a furious Lena._

_"No! Did I kill my brother for you and our friends? Don't you know what you did?"_

**_Below my soul_ **   
**_I feel an engine_ **   
**_Collapsing as it sees the pain_ **   
**_If I could only shut it out_ **

**_I’ve come too far_ **   
**_To see the end now_ **   
**_Even if my way is wrong_ **   
**_I keep pushing on and on and on and on_ **

Kara screamed, begging Rao for those thoughts to come out, to leave her.

She hated everything right now. She hated her mind, her silly heart, the damn witch who had left that spell on Zor-El. She hated having the gift of feeling, of having compassion and love. Everything seemed easier if Kara didn't have her emotions.

"Kara?" An apprehensive Sara had entered the journalist's room, not bothering to knock. Since she was in the next room, it hadn't been difficult for Sara to hear Zor-El's sudden cry. Her concern had been so great since the mission a few minutes earlier and he became even greater when she saw a destroyed Kara.

The blond hair glued to her cheeks wet with tears, the headphones badly positioned in her ears and the strange sweatshirt on her fingers, almost being torn by the super strength of it. She hadn't realized that her own crew was so bad... What captain and mother of the time was Sara?

"Kar?" Sara didn't know whether to approach or not. Kara was so helpless, so broken, that Sara was afraid to break her even more. "Can I?" She referred to crouching. Kara didn't want to, she doesn't need people feeling sorry for herself, but she didn't have the strength to drive Sara away. So she just nodded. "Okay, I'm here." Afraid, she placed herself on the floor, next to Kara. "Want to tell me what happened?" Kara denied frantically, not yet prepared. "Got it, got it, we don't need to talk... What do you need? A hug?" Embarrassed, Kara mumbled an almost inaudible 'yes'. Sara had needed her good hearing to hear her.

Then opening her arms, Sara invited Kara to lie on her chest. As she was taller, Kara had to stoop to such an act being covered by her captain's firm arms. The weeping intensified and Sara took the opportunity to draw imaginary circles on her back while allowing Kara to collapse setting a floor to keep her safe.

Kara didn't know how long she had been in her own tears. Sara kept her comfortable, playing with her golden hair. Minutes after crying so much, Kara was able to control herself. Sara's presence helped her so much.

**_There’s nothing left to say now_ **   
**_There’s nothing left to say now_ **   
**_I’m giving up, giving up, giving up now_ **   
**_I’m giving up, giving up, giving up now_ **

**_I keep falling, I keep falling down_ **   
**_I keep falling, I keep falling down_ **   
**_I keep falling, I keep falling down_ **   
**_I keep falling, I keep falling down_ **

"Are you better now, Kar?" She asked sweetly wanting to understand what was going on in the mind of the greatest.

"Yes, yes, I am." Kara had wiped the last droplet whose run from her irises had been supported by it and Kara took a deep breath removing her headphones and setting them aside. She looked at Sara for a few moments, not knowing what to say Sara had such a serene expression that Kara felt calm inside.

Taking a deep breath, Kara turned away from Sara and the events and memories since the battle against the witch came out of her lips (leaving out her memories with Lena), being listened to intently by the shorter blonde. Sara felt bad and guilty again that day, she should have noticed.

As the captain of the Legends and leader of the team, her responsibility as the great 'mother' of the time was immense. And her concern for her crew always surpassed any of her feelings. Sara was a real mother and it annoyed her to see someone so broken in her group and not be able to help her.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Kara, Nora and Constantine could have helped you with this spell, we could have helped you, Kara." Her voice sounded harrowing and sad. Kara ducked her head, avoiding meeting her leader's blue eyes.

"I didn't want to… bother you with my affairs. I can handle my problems alone, I always did that." She justified himself quickly, showing false confidence even though she knew it would never be enough.

"Kara, understand." Firm, Sara reached for her shoulders, a firm grip on that region. "You are a Legend, and you are part of this family now. We are your family and we will always be here for whatever comes. We'll always be here, okay? Don't think of bothering us. We all have problems, but we always help each other and grow up as one big, crazy family. We had our moments of crisis too, mainly me. Kara, I'm a killer trained not to feel. Trust me, I spent years not knowing what it is to have someone. And when I joined this group, it took me a long time to keep my side closed in front of everyone. I have always hidden my most fragile parts. To this day, there is still a damn part of me that continues in this dilemma. I'm still hard to let go of entirely, Ava knows that. But I'm trying, every day." Sara abandoned her shoulders and went to her hands, holding them. "Being an alien or super heroine does not make you have no feelings, Kara Zor-El. You are a person, you can fall when you need to. And I promise to pay more attention to you, right? I wasn't a good friend to you and it's time for me to be. I will do my best."

"Thank you, Sara. I was a mess and needed something to listen to." With sincerity, Kara smiled weakly. Sara slowly tilted her head, again bringing Kara into a tight hug.

"Whenever it needs to be a mess, I'll be available, Kara. Because mess is something that we Legends go through daily. And you belong to our family, never forget..."

[…]

Hours later, Sara left Kara after the heroine said she was fine. She needed to be alone, she needed to do something personal. Sara is gone, but she guarantees that she will be in the next room, always available for any moment. And Kara thanked her.

Sitting on the bed, Kara took out her pen and diary, finding a clean sheet. Taking a deep breath, the words escaped the tip of the pens with ease and Kara put everything that was out. It has become a necessity.

Kara abandoned the diary a few minutes later, then lying on her bed to rest after so much crying. She wanted to rest her mind before going to deliver her letter to Lena. Taking a deep breath, Lena's scent was incredibly found in that sweatshirt.

She removed it from her body, not bothering to stay only in a bra and hugged it, closing her eyelids to lose herself in Lena's scent. The last remnant of your Lena...

**_If you could only save me_ **   
**_I’m drowning in the waters of my soul_ **

**_There’s nothing left to say now_ **   
**_There’s nothing left to say now_ **   
**_I’m giving up, giving up, giving up now_ **   
**_I’m giving up, giving up, giving up now_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara deserves only the best. Sara is a great friend. And the next letter will be heavy.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, guys. See you tomorrow


	10. Unexpected encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Lena and Sam. Kara is in National City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was supposed to come back yesterday, but I was a little sick (I'm better now). I was too tired to do anything, sorry for the absence. But today I'm here hehe. I hope you are well and that you like it here

Two days after the last letter, Lena was lighter, because hearing from Kara ended up taking a weight that she didn't even notice she was carrying. After several tiring meetings and hours in the laboratories perfecting some prototypes, Lena was already too tired to prolong that day, she needed a hot bath, comfortable clothes and good wine.

When she was leaving the elevator Lena was surprised by two strong arms squeezing her.

"Lena, I miss you. Why didn't you reply to my messages, is that how you remember your friends?" The drama would never abandon Samantha Arias.

"Sam, what are you doing here and where's Ruby?" Lena was confused to see her friend there and without her daughter.

"Yes, Lena, I'm fine. Oh, Ruby? She looks great too." Lena rolled her eyes at the unnecessary drama of the other. "Weeks without seeing me and you not even asking how I am? I've never been so offended." She put her hand on her chest to dramatize even better and ended up getting punched in the arm. "Hey... Don't be so violent."

"Funny. Of course I'm happy to see you, it was only unexpected to have you here and without Ruby."

"Ruby is on a school trip and only comes back on Monday and as things in the Metropolis branch are in days and with nothing pending, I came to spend the weekend with you." She explained.

"Got it. It will be great to have my friend here with me for two days." Lena said, intertwining her arm with Arias'. "Now I need a bath and some glasses of wine."

They entred Luthor's car and headed for her apartment. They decided to order Italian food for dinner. A few minutes later Lena was opening the door and allowed Sam to enter as well, but before that Sam saw an envelope next to the door and bent down to pick it up.

"Lena, that was close to the door." Approached the friend analyzing and envelope in her hands and saw what it. "Did Kara write you a letter?" The older one saw Lena's cheeks turn red and thought that maybe this wasn't the first one. "Lena Luthor, are you exchanging letters with little Danvers and you didn't tell me?" Pretended indignation.

"I… well, in fact, she has been sending me letters." She justified herself. "Telling me how she is and how she feels, but I don't answer them." She took the letter from her friend's hands to read it.

"And how do you feel about that?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know, Sam. I mean, I feel good to hear from her, to know how she is and that she has friends with her, but it is still so confused. The weight of the betrayal still exists, even if it is not as heavy as before, I still feel it."

"Lena, one step at a time, right?" Lena answered a weak yes. "So why don't you take a look at this new letter, huh?

"Okay."

_Honestly? I may have said it was okay in the last letter, but I wasn't._

_What an inconsistency mine is, isn't it? Are you okay, Lee? Did you sleep as much as you should and ate today? I hope so, I would be sad if I weren't. I hope your work at L-Corp is going the best you can, you deserve only the best, dear._

_About the first sentence of my letter... I wrote that I was hit by a spell and that same spell left consequences when I recovered. I almost ruined today's mission and, thanks to Sara, everything went smoothly. Unfortunately, my feelings have not been so normal yet._

_I've been thinking about our lives before the revelation made by Lex and after. I remembered the first time I slept in your apartment and tried to cook breakfast for you. It was awful, wasn't it? My food will always be crap._

_By the way, I still have your sweatshirt on and I'm wearing it right now. It reminds me that one day I had you by my side, and now I don't have you anymore. All because of a damn mistake of mine, a mistake that I don't regret, but I shouldn't have made._

_I also remembered our fight in the Fortress of Solitude. And I hate that memory with all my soul. Your broken green eyes in my mind resemble my worst nightmares. I hate to be the person who broke you the most, hurt you. I'm sorry, Lena._

_I know I must be being repetitive. Reading how sorry I am for doing you harm can be sickening. However, after what I went through this afternoon, I needed to put that into words again._

_I sincerely hope that one day I will be forgiven. I noticed that my letters are no longer in the same place. Whether you are reading or throwing them away is something I will never guess for now. However, if you're reading, know that I love you forever, Lena. I love you. Today and always._

_You are like my Red Sun. You make me feel human, a vulnerable being and with feelings. You remind me of home and I feel like I lost my home when I don't see you, I don't feel you. I need your presence, I need you. Because without you, I can never go back to being who I was before._

_You have my heart, my soul. All of me. And I hope to find you again._

_Not Kara Danvers or Supergirl. Just your Kara._

_Ps: I will wait for you as long as necessary, I promise._

Sam watched her friend for as long as it took to read the letter. She saw the tears forming in the corner of Lena's eyes, saw them spill over like a river after a long rainy season which takes everything in front of her. But in the case of her friend, the tears did not take anything, in fact they brought to the surface everything that Lena avoided: sadness, remorse, anger and love.

As much as Lena had already accepted that she loved Kara much more than a friend, she still tried to bury that feeling as much as possible, but there were moments like this, when everything overflowed and broke down all the barriers that Luthor took years to build.

A simple letter was able to completely destabilize her. That set of words brought her a truth she never imagined: Kara Danvens, the girl with the most beautiful smile she has ever seen with, the naivete of a child, who loves Disney movies and cries in all of them, loved her and would not give it up. Even with this revelation, there was still a part of Lena that was attached to anger, because that same Kara was the one who deceived her for years.

Lena was in a dilemma, between giving in and not giving in to the love she felt for her friend and who now knew she was reciprocated. Sam seeing the state her friend was in, approached and hugged her.

"Shhhh... I'm here, I got you." Samantha continued hugging her friend until the sobs subsided. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Asked after she stepped away and wiped the brunette's tears.

"S-she, she said that something serious happened to her and that she was not well, that she needs to tell me this to try to diminish what she felt…" Lena took a deep breath so she wouldn't cry again. "She said she misses me and that she won't give up on me because loves me, Sam." More tears were streaming down her face. "How can she say she loves me and have kept me in the dark about who she really is all this time, Sam?

"Lena, maybe because she loves you, she left you in the dark. For fear of losing you, as she told you."

"I need to know if this is really true, Sam. If it is no longer a lie." She said getting up and taking her bag.

"Where are you going, Lena?" Sam questioned confused to see Lena heading towards the door.

"I'll talk to Alex, she'll know how to answer me." Hearing the name of the older Danvers made Arias' heart beat faster.

"I'm going with you, I won't let you drive in that state." Lena said a thank you. "And I also want to see Alex, I haven't seen her in a long time."

[...]

Kara was still in National City, needed to talk to her sister about the decision she had made. Zari was at her side. After the brunette returned to the Waverider and saw the state of her newest friend, she felt bad for leaving her alone for several hours. The blonde told her everything that was going on with her and Zari decided to accompany her to National City.

They walked for a while until they reached the building where Alex lives and took the elevator to the floor of the redhead's apartment. It was Kara who rang the bell and it didn't take long for them to open the door. Kelly was startled to see her sister-in-law right there in front of her, but she wasn't Kara who left two months ago to live in a time ship, that was another Kara. A Kara not only with clothes different from the usual ones, she no longer had that warm smile capable of illuminating a cloudy day. That Kara carried a weight on her shoulders, a sad and dull look, and a dark smile.

"Kara!" Hugged her. "Come in please, your sister is inside. ALEX!" She shouted at the redhead who soon appeared with her gun pointed at the visitors and Zari hid behind Kara in fear of the crazy woman with a gun.

"What happens... Kara!" She ran and threw herself into her sister's arms. "I miss you, Sis. How are you? Do you need anything? Did something happen?" Fired several questions at once and Kara smiled at that.

"I'm fine, Alex. Nothing happened. And I was also homesick." She moved away from her sister and pointed to Zari who was behind her. "This is Zari, a very dear friend."

"It is a pleasure to meet the famous agent Alex Danvers." Zari spoke nice and reached out to greet the other one who was embarrassed

"I don't know if I'm famous, but it's also a pleasure to meet you, Zari." Shook the other's hand.

"Look, Sara already told me a lot about you and Kara too." The mere mention of the captain made Alex blush so much, almost becoming the color of her hair and that did not go unnoticed by Kelly.

"Okay... No more talking about it." Kara cut them off. "Alex, actually I came here because I made an important decision and I need to tell you."

"What was Kara? You know you can tell me anything."

"I decided that I'm not going back to National City anymore. The city is doing well without the Supergirl and has other heroes to protect her now." Spoke finally.

Alex did not have time to say anything, as soon two figures were present at the door of her house, which was still open. When Alex saw the person accompanying the brunette, her heart leaped like crazy, it seemed that in the place of the organ there was now a drum which was beaten desperately.

"Sammy?" Alex questioned still confused to see Arias there.

Kara hadn't seen the two of them yet, as her back was to the door, but when she heard her friend's name, she immediately turned her eyes fixing on the brunette beside the other, it was impossible not to get lost in that look. Zari couldn't help noticing that intense exchange of looks between her friend and the green-eyed brunette.

"L-Lena..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh, finally the reunion holy shit.
> 
> What are your theories? How will Lena act with Kara going away? Tell me guys
> 
> See you on monday. Have a good weekend <3


	11. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena e Kara finally talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me? I felt yours, guys. Yesterday was complicated for me so I didn't post. I went to sleep at 5 am on Sunday to Monday and woke up very late, at the time of posting Nothing (in the spirit fanfic in this case, which had the epilogue yesterday and is already finished). I gave up and left to post today. I hope you are not angry hehe. 
> 
> Ready for the conversation?

Lena did not consider herself a prying person. Listening to other people's conversations was never her hobby, but she couldn't help it. No, she couldn't help listening to the end of her best friend's revelation before entering Alexandra Danvers' apartment, with Sam Arias at her side.

_Was Kara leaving?_

"L-lena…?" Disbelief screamed in her features. Kara didn't expect Lena Luthor to appear when she visited Alex and told her about her trip. Clearly, Kara would contact Lena and tell her about her decision. Even though it knew that it did not owe the young Luthor any satisfaction, Zor-El felt entitled to comment on its choice.

"Kara?" In shock, still trying to process the news he heard, she almost exclaimed studying the other features present in that room. Alex Danvers, Kelly Olsen and an unknown brunette with black hair and a smirk.

"Sammy?" Again, Alex sighed. The presence of the lovely Arias in her apartment caused a small turn in her stomach. Removing her attention from Lena, Sam looked at the redheaded Danvers sending her a kind and caring smile.

"Al." Samantha stepped forward not hesitating to hug Alex intensely, allowing herself to delve into the manly arms of the kind agent. Behind Alex, a troubled Kelly watched the act between them avoiding keeping their attention on the two and returning their irises to the conflict near the entrance.

Kara and Lena remained silent exchanging stares and unbreakable. Kara shivered, those green sockets analyzed the heroine as if she were judging her. Lena bit her bottom lip, her arms crossed below her bust and one of her feet was slamming against the floor.

Zari felt she could cut that tension with scissors.

Noticing the despair on the face of her great new friend, Zari cleared hee throat gaining the CEO's attention for the second time since Luthor's arrival. Tomaz took a step forward.

"I'm Zari Tomaz, nice to meet you." Gently, Zari held out a hand hesitating to notice that Lena would not move to greet her. Taking her arm, Zari returned to be close to Kara, looking at her. Kara, just like before, had her feet stuck to the floor of Alex's apartment not knowing what to do. 

"Are you leaving?" That question was not what the heroine expected. Lena had overheard her conversation... Oh Rao, Lena had overheard everything! "Are you definitely leaving, Kara?!" Raising her voice, Lena received the looks of Alex and Sam who moved away, apprehensive with the sudden increase of voice.

"Lena…" Sam scolded her. Luthor hearing the tone of her friend, took a deep breath, calmed down and inquired about the previous question again wishing to hear from Zor-El's own lips.

Kara felt tense, her muscles anguished with Lena's greed to learn of her decision. Swallowing, Kara sought other regions to face. Aiming Lena's clear eyes at that moment would be the end of her, and Zor-El did not need to fall as she did in her before, where she was supported by Sara.

Zari noticing the confusion on Kara's face, rested one of her hands on one of the larger woman's shoulders supporting her. Kara seemed to calm down quickly with the touch and the act did not go unnoticed by Lena's orbits, who had felt her stomach quiver with a sensation. _Is that… jealous?_

"Yes... Yes, I'm going." Crossing her arms, Danvers said being convinced of her own words. Alex then put herself between Lena and Kara breaking that encounter between the sparkling green and the crystalline blue of the two best friends.

"Kara, why?" Alex already noticing the appearance of tears in the corner of her brown irises, captured the hands of her little sister, listening to her sigh deeply. "Wasn't your stay at the Legends just a vacation? Why are you going now?"

"Alex, I..." Kara stopped when Lena went through the door, running away as she always did. It was her way of avoiding problems. To run away. Lena ran away, ignoring Sam's calls. "Damn it." Kara murmured, somewhat sad and enraged. Alex continued to stare at her looking for answers to the heroine's old pronouncement. "I promise I'll explain to you when I get back." Kara turned to Zari. "Z, go back to the Waverider with the jump ship. I have the time courier." Said finally, taking off in search of Luthor.

Lena was walking along the sidewalks of National City heading for her apartment. She remembered that her car keys were with Sam and chose to walk, refusing to return to Alex's apartment. A fine drizzle fell on her body and Lena thanked herself for wearing her overcoat.

The CEO had her eyes fixed on the floor and Lena sniffed, avoiding the rebellious droplets. She didn't know why she was crying. She was still upset with Kara and didn't care about her going. So what is the reason for such tears?

Lena then took a deep breath, listening to the sound of Kara's shoes landing in front of the brunette and avoiding lifting her head to look at her. Danvers inspired, slowly breaking the distance against Luthor, those feelings of sadness and small traces of anger on his face.

"Lena?" Kara called out to her, her tone low and shaky. The rain seemed to be thickening, but both did not bother. Lena kept her sockets on the floor, hugging herself because of the cold. Not the cold of that intense drizzle, but the cold between them. "Lena, please..."

"Kara... Let me go..." Lena pleaded for the first time raising her head, but never meeting Zor-El.

"No!" Kara was exasperated, her scream causing Lena a little astonishment. The heroine quickly straightened and repaired herself, biting the inside of her cheek. "I swear I don't understand you, Lena. Why are you mad at me for leaving when we're no longer friends?"

"I'm not mad, Kara." Lena countered showing indignation on such an accusation. But they both knew it was a huge lie. "I'm not mad at you leaving. Why would I care about your going? We are not friends, there is nothing between us!" The rain has thickened. The hair of the two women soaked in the coarse water and finally the low temperature caused by the storm reached Lena.  
  
Kara sighed. She knew that she couldn't continue the conversation in the rain. If she stayed, Lena's chances of falling ill were high. Then involving Lena (and taking her by surprise with the action), Kara took off to the younger girl's apartment, not bothering to be seen without her costume.

Landing on Lena's porch, the CEO soon disengaged herself from Kara, walking over to the giant glass door and opening it entering the residence. Kara followed and saw her going to the whiskey bottles in the corner of the room.

The silence became bigger. Kara remained still, her arms crossed in a serious expression and the gears in her head working on formulating another question. Lena, unlike Zor-El, enjoyed glasses of whiskey. The feeling of needing it was so great.

The heroine then searching Lena's apartment carefully, noticed her last letter sent by the same one open on the sofa. A light of hope grew. Lena was actually reading her letters. Nothing had been in vain.

But Kara needed to be sure of that.

"Did you read my letters?" Kara asked softly, watching Lena take another sip from her third glass. "Lee, did you read my letters?" Again, Kara inquired, dropping Lena's old nickname used by the alien. Lena shivered.

"Don't call me Lee!" Lena exclaimed, taking a deep breath with a twinge in her head. "Yes, I read. All. And I don't understand or believe you, I can't." Kara raised her eyebrows. "You say you love me, that you will always be with me with our current situation, and now you are leaving? How can I trust your word when you break your promise a second time?"

"You're being unfair." Kara broke the distance strong steps hitting the floor of the apartment. "If I'm in the Legends, it's for you. I read your eyes when you came in, I saw your reaction. You're still upset, Lena, and I can't stand our situation. I can't stay in National City like that." Kara rested her hands in her hair. "I'm happy, okay? For the first time, I’m Kara. I'm being accepted as a human heroin alien. That who I am, and I feel good at Waverider. Even when my mind only thinks about you 24 hours." Kara fell against Lena's sofa.

Lena in a weak sigh gave up, falling next to Kara. She looked at her best friend looking at Zor-El attentively while still drinking the liquid from her glass.

"When I said my days were complicated, I didn't lie. Lena, everything takes me to you and I remember the way I destroyed your heart. I am so sorry for that, I swear I do. And no, I didn't lie when I said that I love you and I will always wait for you. I do, Lena." Kara admitted firmly. "Be honest with me, Lee. Be honest and I'll stay in National City... Will you forgive me? Are you comfortable with restarting our relationship?" The questioning caused the intense stillness. Kara kept her orbits on Lena, waiting for the answer. And, as Kara predicted, Lena went on in silence sipping another sip of whiskey. "I knew." Kara rose from the couch, turning to the CEO. "I promised, didn't I? When you want me back, you know how to contact me. You still have my number, even though I don't have your new phone. In the meantime, I will remain on Waverider." Kara swallowed a loud sob, tears hidden behind her eyes. "I love you, Lena. And I'm willing to sacrifice myself to see you well. National City doesn't need me, not when it has you as their hero. Because you are a hero and I would never see you the other way around." Lena only listened to the woman's words, wondering if she couldn't say what was stuck in her chest. Lena was not happy with Kara distant, she never was. So what was your difficulty in admitting a fact?" Please be okay. And I will be happy to know that. Just take care of yourself, right?" Turning her heels, Kara was ready to go. She just didn't wait for fingers to stick to her wrist, preventing her from proceeding. "Lena?"

"Don't go yet, please." Pleaded, almost inaudible to Super's ears. If Kara didn't have her hearing skills, she might not hear the CEO's plea. "Yes, I'm not ready to let you in yet, not quite. I understand your point, the reason for your omission, however I had my heart and confidence broken for you, Kara, and it is not so simple to overcome. Not when I spent my entire life surrounded by lies and more lies." Kara understood, she understood Lena's reason. "But I missed you. Oh God, I missed you so much. I..." Tired of staying strong, Lena fell against Kara's arms releasing the crying hidden for some time and being enveloped by the heat present in the Kryptonian.

"It's okay, it's okay, I understand you." Kara whispered at her ear, placing gentle kisses on the top of her head. She felt bad about Luthor's sobs in her ears, squeezing her as hard as she could. She would like to take Luthor's pain for herself. "I understand you, Lee…"

It was minutes of despair at the cry of her beloved. Kara felt a tightening in her heart. Watching Lena cry had always been an impossible mission. Sitting on the couch again, Kara brought Lena to her lap, urging her to lie against her shoulder and creating small designs on her back. Both wet, from the rain, which was still falling, and the tears shared.

When Lena walked away, the aftermath of whiskey glasses reaching her blood, Kara felt Lena aim for her mouth. Before she could ask, Kara had been caught by the contact of her friend's firm lips. The aroma of alcohol and the sensation of salty tears invading that sudden act and causing Kara's famous butterflies.

But the alien knew it was wrong, knew it was the drink screaming against Lena's reason. Then, opting for the more sensible, she took her distance. Her reddened mouth, stained by the red gloss used by Luthor.

"Lee, no, don't be like that." Kara asked, her tone shattered into small pieces. "You are not 100% sober and I would never forgive myself for taking advantage of this. Please, just don't." Lena said nothing, but followed what was asked by Kara, lying again on her chest. "Thanks."

"Kar, I... Stay with me? Only tonight… I'm tired of feeling alone, I'm tired of showing that I don't love you in the same way that you love me. Please, one last sleepover... Like before?" Kara took a deep breath.

It was a risky request, a request capable of bringing her to the bottom again. However, seeing that strong, feared CEO woman begging for a few hours of socializing, Kara knew she would never be able to deny it.

Because Lena was that to Zor-El. A red sun. Able to make you weak and, at the same time, make you feel normal. That was her Lena Luthor's magic.

"Yes... Of course, Lee... This night will be ours, okay?

"Okay…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE KISS FINALLY (although it wasn't a kiss as expected, but it was). How do you expect the next chapter to be? 
> 
> (and yes, we had a Lena jealous of Zari for those who asked)


	12. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the sleepover, Lena reflects her feelings for Kara and something bad happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came back earlier today because I’m looking forward to showing you this chapter (and the next one too lol). I hope you like <3 (and, again, thanks for the support and feedback guys, you are awesome 💞)

After a few hours divided between watching movies and singing a few songs, Lena fell asleep with her head on Kara's chest. After months apart, enjoying that moment of peace and tranquility was indescribable, especially for Kara who spent all this time feeling bad for having hurt one of the most important people in her life.

Danvers was fully aware that night, those wonderful hours, was only possible due to all the shots of whiskey that Lena drank, especially the kiss. Kara loved that kiss, the perfect fit of her lips with Lena's, even for a few seconds. But the blonde would never take advantage of her friend in such a way.

After spending a good part of the night watching over her friend's sleep and sleeping for a few hours, Kara woke up. She was still going back to Waverider, it was not yet time to stay in National City. She would wait for Lena's time and only then could they start their relationship again. Lena was still sleeping clinging to her and after she managed to free herself from the brunette's arms, she got up and looked for a pen and some paper to write a note for her friend.

As soon as she finished writing, she left the paper folding under the pillow she slept on. Lena woke up minutes later and the atmosphere became tense. The brunette remembered everything she did last night, and that made her cheeks warm. She couldn't even look at the other right now. Kara spoke first, breaking the silence.

"I need to go now, Lena." Supergirl got up from the bed and looked at Lena. "It was great to spend a moment with you after so long." Took her jacket that was lying on the bedroom floor. "I will not give up on you, Lena." Luthor finally looked at her friend when she was about to activate the time courier.

"Kara?" The blonde stopped her movement and faced Lena "You... Can you give me a hug?" She didn't need to ask twice, as she could soon feel her friend's strong arms surround her. It was so warm and welcoming. "Are you really going to wait for me?" She needed to know the answer, she couldn't let Kara go if it meant losing her for good.

This time that they spent separately was essential for the maturity of both, even though most of the time they regretted the distance. Lena could understand what she really felt for her best friend, managed to understand the reasons why she hid an important part of her life, but she still didn't feel ready to finally allow Kara to occupy the space that will always belong to her.

"Always, Lena!" Spoke with conviction and moved away a little to be able to look Lena in the eyes. "As long as my heart keeps beating, I will wait for you." She gathered all her courage and brought hrr hands up to Lena's face, caressing her cheeks and sealed her lips to the brunette's, feeling her whole body respond to the act. The kiss was tender and slow. She walked away leaving her hands still on Lena's face. "Maybe even after that. I love you, Lena, today and forever."

[...] 

After Kara left, Lena stayed in bed for a while longer reviewing everything that had happened in her life since Kara's arrival in her. Everything had changed. The walls that were erected before started to be demolished, until they became ruins. The previously nonexistent lunches have become regular. Excessive hours of work and few hours of sleep were rare.

Lena found herself thinking about how everything after Kara arrived in her life changed for the better. Today Luthor saw herself with friends, real friends, who loved and cared about her, even though they kept her in the dark all the time, she understood that it was not their secret to be told, but Kara's own.

Now she realized that she was not angry at Kara, but at the lie. As Lex was a snake even in the last minutes of his life, he took away Kara's chance to explain herself and as a result of her actions, both she and Kara were broken, incomplete. They could only be completed again together. Then the brunette realized that to be happy it was necessary to let go of the anger, the hurt to go away and just needed to take the first step.

She got up from the bed and went looking for her cell phone. She ended up finding a note from Kara folded under the pillow.

_Hey… I definitely don't know what to say after our previous night._

_Yesterday was special, one of the best days since our last battle. You looked so light, so delicate. I saw you smile while watching White Chicks and I heard you sing A Thousand Miles at the top of your lungs. I confess, you seemed to be a little tipsy, but it warmed my heart to see you so happy._

_At the end of the night, you slept on me and hugged me like I was a stuffed animal. I didn't have the courage to part with you and ended up falling asleep too. For Rao, falling asleep with my face against your hair is something I wish I could always do._

_And, as I imagined during our little movie night, I dreamed of our kiss._

_Lena, when our lips touched yesterday it was like a strange explosion in my chest. It may have been for a few seconds, but I felt complete. When we parted, I saw the same feelings in her green eyes._

_I don't know if it was because of the whiskey, but, Lena, I could hear your heart. It was beating so fast. Your heartbeat entered my ears like a romantic song. And I couldn't contain my happiness, Lee._

_The moonlight among the rainy clouds hit your face and I lost myself in the brightness of your orbits. I have said this a few times, but I need to repeat: You are my red sun. Lena, I feel at home when we're together, I feel like I'm in Krypton. I'm in love with you. You have my soul and my heart._

_I may be leaving now, however, as I said yesterday, I will always wait for you. When you're ready, text me and I'll be here as soon as I can, I promise._

_I will never abandon you, nor break my promise again, Lee._

_Your Kara_

_Ps: I stole another sweatshirt from you. Don't be mad, I had to do it. The other one no longer had its aroma and I needed one more to use as my blanket._

It was impossible not to smile when she imagined Kara taking her sweatshirt without her seeing it. Reading those words only made her sure of her decision, she couldn't go on without the chatty blonde in her life. It was like diving and trying to breathe underwater, you can even try to pull the air into your lungs, but it will be impossible.

Finding Kara's number was not difficult, after all she was still a favorite. She thought about calling, but chose to do as she asked, she would send a message, but nothing exaggerated. She didn't want to look desperate, even though I was.

**_Lena: Hey, Kar, it's Lena. I need to talk to you. [09:42 am]_ **

After sending the message, Lena went to the bathroom to shower and then she was going to prepare something to eat, after all she hasn't eaten since the night before. Upon returning to the room, she checked her cell phone and had no answer from the blonde. Sam had gone to L-Corp to solve some problems and would not be back until later. The hours passed and nothing Kara answered, Lena started to think that maybe the blonde was on some mission and therefore did not respond, but decided to send another message.

**_Lena: Kara, is everything okay out there? You didn't reply to my previous message, I'm getting worried. [17:11 pm]_ **

Samantha had already returned to her friend's apartment and tried in several ways to make the brunette eat something, but it was no use. For Kara did not respond, and the more time passed, the more she became concerned. She began to feel a heaviness in her chest, an uncomfortable feeling, an anguish that grew more and more. It was already dawn and the desperate was present in her being. Something was wrong, the brunette couldn't explain how, but she felt it. She sent several other messages to her friend, but none had been answered, nor were they even seen.

**_Lena: Kara, for God's sake, answer me, I'm worried about you. I've been texting you for hours. [02:54 am]_ **

Lena: Kara, my love, please talk to me. I need to know if you're okay. This silence is ending me. I need you, I need to know if you're okay, so please answer me. [03:02 am]

Several scenarios were going on in Lena's mind, one worse than the other, and all she wanted was for Kara to be okay. But that feeling did not leave her. That night Lena did not sleep, the worry was too much and as much as she tried, all she managed to do was turn from side to side in bed.

The sun had already risen even though I couldn't see it due to the rain clouds, it would soon start raining again. The cell phone didn’t leave her side all night, as soon as Kara answered she would see. But it never happened. She considered the possibility of trying to talk to Alex, even though it was early and with the probable possibility of waking the other. But before he could even look for Alex's contact, she received a message from her.

**_Alex: Lena, we need to talk. Can you come to my house? [07:22 am]_ **

Something was definitely wrong, nothing good comes after one: 'we need to talk'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, what happened to Kara? We'll find out tomorrow hehe. 
> 
> (Find me on twitter or instagram, both being @OnceLittleGlee. I am always available for new friendships.)


	13. Sisters of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sisters of Fate make their appearance (at least one of them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before starting the chapter, I would like to say something about the Sisters of Fate: they are not as weak as in the series (yes, they are quite strong there, but they are nothing close to the original Sisters. that is, here, they will be in maximum power). 
> 
> Now let's find out what happened to Kara?

"Where are the others?" Kara asked Zari whose was in her captain's office. Zor-El was confused, noticing the empty ship. There were only Nate, Zari and Kara on the Waverider right now.

"Ray and Nora are on their honeymoon, will return in a few days. Ava found out about Lita and chose to help Mick. You know, Ava manages to be more patient with Rory compared to me." Zari joked. "Charlie and Sara are looking for Constantine. He disobeyed Charlie's orders and went to get one of the parts of the Loom of Fate. He's crazy about rebuilding Astra's destiny.

"Loom of what?!" Kara raised her eyebrows, somewhat confused and discredited. Zari frowned nibbling on one of her chocolate donuts. "And who the hell is Astra?"

"The Loom of Fate? The item used by Charlie and her two sisters to control fate which Charlie destroyed, giving humans free and spontaneous will to walk their own path?" Kara continued with a confused expression. "Charlie is one of the Sisters of Greek mythology. She is responsible for weaving the thread of life and her real name is Clotho.

"Charlie is a goddess?!" Surprised, Kara exclaimed.

"Huh, yes...? You are missing our meetings a lot, Kara." Said Zari, watching Kara sit on the edge of the table in Sara's office. "The first Loom piece is there." Zari pointed to the ring. "Only two more to go. And Astra is the one who is sending the Encores from hell and interfering with time."

"Okay, I'm definitely missing a lot of meetings." Kara snorted in frustration. "How did I not know that Charlie is a goddess? Urgh, my thoughts are disturbing me so much." The blonde grunted, pulling Zari's attention. "To make matters worse, I managed to break my phone when I returned to the ship. I need to return to National City tomorrow and find another one."

"Just to get a new phone or something more interesting?" Malicious, Zari bit a donut, laughing out of Kara's flushed face. "I may have slept with Nate, but I realized you didn't spend your night at Waverider. Where were you?"

"With Lena." She admitted, drawing an incredulous look from Tomaz. Zari was joking when she looked mischievous on her face. "We had a little sleepover." Justified the reason for her absence. "It was amazing. Simple, unique, but incredible. I felt like everything was back to normal." Zari reached for one of Kara's hands. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeep, Kar…"

"We kissed." The blonde released, lowering her head embarrassed. "We kissed yesterday and today. And I... I've never been so in love with anyone so intensely."

"That's nice." Kara looked at her confused. "I saw you two yesterday. You make an incredible couple, Kar." The brunette smiled. "Does she also love you as you love her?" Kara looked away from Zari, looking for how to answer that question.

"Yes, I think so... She just needs more time and I'm feeling that I do too. And as long as this time exists between us, I will remain here at Waverider as a Legend." Kara said with determination. "Is weird. I've never been in a group like this before. Of course, I have super friends by my side. But it is different with you."

"What? A flock of irresponsible time travelers, who wreaked havoc on it and solved it together as a family?" Zari tilted her head.

"Uhum, I think so." Kara returned the joke getting up from the table.

"Have Zari, Charlie and Sara arrived with Constantine yet?" Ava appeared crossing the portal that connected with Central City, the same done by her time courier, which had been taken by the former director of the Time Bureau from the hands of Kara after the arrival of the heroine of National City. Zari denied it. "Oh Gosh. Gideon, contact the jump ship." Ava asked, waiting for the AI response.

"I'm sorry, Miss Sharpe, but the jump ship is not responding." Gideon informed. Ava snorted, noticing the appearance of Nate who was in the ship's library.

"Gideon, land the ship in British Columbia. Nate and I will look for Sara and the others." Gideon obeyed the woman's orders. "Zari, Kara, stay on the Waverider. We need to protect that first piece if one of Charlie's sisters shows up.

"Okay, Aves." Zari waved. When Waverider landed in British Columbia, the doors opened and Ava and Nate left, leaving the remaining two women to take care of the ship. "Okay, our mission is to do nothing. Seems interesting."

"Don't celebrate, Z." Kara shrugged. "Can you stay a few minutes alone? I promise not to delay. I just need to finish a letter before the night." Zari nodded positively returning to eat the last donut on her plate.

Kara flew to her room finding her diary lying on the bed's mattress. She picked up a pen, which was in a random part of the dresser, and sat down scratching out the last words left to finish the letter.

After a few minutes, while Kara seemed focused on finishing that message to her beloved Lena, her hearing captured a sudden scream from Zari coming from Sara's office. Using her speed, Kara caught up with Zari, being surprised by a vision of panic.

A woman, apparently one of Charlie's sisters, had Zari immobilized in her arms, the tip of her magic knife against Tomaz's throat. Zari tried to free herself, but the being seemed to be resistant against the sparks of air released by the brunette.

"Who are you?!" Kara exclaimed facing the great threat. Still trapping the young woman with the air totem, she replied.

"I am Atropos, one of Clotho's sisters. One of the Sisters of Fate, responsible for cutting the thread of life. Now I ask you, mere mortal, who are you and how dare you raise your voice to a goddess?" Her cold and transparent expression of evil made Kara step back slightly. "As much as killing is my greatest passion, I'm tired for today. I could exterminate you, as I did with your captain, by revealing my true shape and burning you from the inside out, yet I will be saving your miserable lives. Give me the first piece of Loom and I will release your friend."

"Kara, don't do this!" Begged Zari. "Leave me here. Take the first part and get rid of it as soon as possible." Zari fell silent at the burning sensation of the tip of Atropos's knife, slowly cutting her throat. Kara was pinned to the floor, thinking of her next move.

"Be quick. Your friend may not have that much time." Kara then swallowed, closing her hands into fists. Walking over to the first piece of Loom and ignoring Zari's calls, Kara caught it, turning to the goddess.

"Here." Stretched out towards you. Atropos fetched Kara's first piece, still holding Zari. "Now release her." Ordered seriously. Atropos shrugged, knocking Zari out with a blow to the head and passing out. Kara ran to her friend's body, not letting her hit the ground. "Z!"

Placing the piece on her finger, next to the second piece, which had been stolen by Charlie's Atropos while she was on a mission with Sara and Constantine. There were two rings, and when she put it on, her power grew immeasurably. Kara could feel such energy with great ease.

"It was a pleasure to negotiate with you." Atropos said, turning her heels to leave Waverider. Furious and feeling unable to protect her friend, Kara advanced against the goddess, her speed not enough for Atropos' agility and dexterity.

By throwing punches at Atropos, most of the blows were prevented by it, drawing a certain indignation from the Kryptonian. Her attacks did not appear to scratch any Atropos facial and body muscles. Then Kara took off and used her heat vision to hit her.

Atropos interrupted the vision with the blades of her inseparable daggers, returning Kara's own attack on her just like a mirror. Kara had landed again on the floor taking off against Atropos and pressing it to the wall closest to both.

With her back pressed against the wall, Atropos became vulnerable to Kara's intense punches on her serene face. Kara did not hesitate to increase the speed of the blows, wishing to erase it as quickly. Unfortunately, Atropos, in a simple movement, was able to invert the positions.

And unlike Kara, her punches drew blood from Kryptonian lips.

"I truly thought of saving you, little worm. I saw potential in you." Atropos licked the bottom of his mouth. "But your irritating and deadly stubbornness made me angry. It's time to erase your destiny." Kara gasped when the hand of that mysterious being touched her chest and an unbearable pain hit her at the moment when a golden ribbon, indicating her life, was pulled by Sister. "I'm putting an end to your personal hell. Thank me, mortal." She declared cutting the golden bow with one of his daggers.

"KARA, NO!" The last thing Kara heard was the scream of a wounded Sara and a wounded Charlie before she fell dead to the floor. Coldly, Atropos moved away, moving out of Waverider. It was Nate and Ava's turn to enter the room, both shocked by the late Kryptonian. "Ava, put the ship to flight now!"

"Sara, Atropos is still on the Waverider..."

"I SAID NOW!" She shouted picking up her bewitched blade and running around looking for Atropos. Ava did as she was told. "You won't run away!" Atropos heard Sara brandish as she entered the cargo compartment, with the exit already closed, facing her in a mixture of curiosity and fury. "Don't live!"

"You saw my true shape and survived. What you are?" She asked showing a certain desire for the answer.

" **I am the Paragon of Destiny** , and your worst nightmare." With the blade in her hands, Sara stepped forward, her attacks prevented by Atropos's deadly daggers. Sara tried to kick her, being completely propelled. It was being difficult for the Captain. A goddess could be incredibly unpredictable in martial arts.

"You can't kill me, I'm a goddess." Convinced, after depositing an intense kick in the ex-assassin's stomach, she said.

"I do not care if it is a goddess or a simple bitter human. You put your filthy fingers against a member of my family, you will never have my forgiveness." Irritated by those words, it was Atropos's turn to move forward.

Diverting was being impossible. So Sara only had one chance.

"Gideon, open the compartment doors now!" Sara held tightly to an iron rod and Gideon, hearing her Captain's orders, opened the compartment doors, the ship already in the temporal vortex.

Atropos was pulled out and swiftly grabbed one of Sara's legs, intending to bring her with her. Charlie was there. Grabbing Sara's other leg, and with the blonde's bewitched blade in her free hand, Charlie turned to her older sister.

"Fate is a bitch." With the blade, Charlie cut Atropos's hand, which had both parts of the Loom and watched her fly out of the ship. The compartment door closed and Sara was able to take a deep breath. "Oh dear, that was intense."

"Yes… Shit, Kara!" Standing, Sara ran to the Waverider bridge with Charlie behind her. As she entered the room, what had been seen by her blue irises destroyed the tiny heart of the tiny ex-assassin. Zari was on the floor, kneeling next to Kara, and angry tears were streaming down her brown eyes. Ava was behind Zari, one of her hands on the totem owner's shoulder. Ava seemed to avoid her tears even though she knew it was almost impossible.

"This is my fault, this is my fault..." Zari stammered between sobs, being supported by Ava's comfortable touch.Sara feeling a sting in the back of her sockets walked against Kara, crouching at her height.

She ran her fingers over the golden fringe of the late heroine, a single droplet wetting her left cheek. Sara failed again with her team.

Sara failed again and at that moment **Kara Zor-El was dead.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeh, Kara is dead (please don't kill me. If you do you won't know the end of the story hehehe)
> 
> See you all tomorrow, guys <3


	14. Promises in vain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena know about Kara's death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I arrived late but I'm here now with a joy for you (or not). Are you ready guys?
> 
> (Ps: I'm sorry for my english today. Is so bad, I know)

The message sent by Alex only served to make Luthor even more worried, who found herself thinking of the worst. Lena had to go to the older Danvers, something was wrong, she felt it since the day before. She got up from the bed and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Already dressed, she went looking for Sam around the house, finding her in the living room analyzing some papers.

"Hi Lena, good morning." Sam said as soon as she saw Lena. "I was analyzing the contract of our new supplier and..." Aria stopped talking as soon as she noticed her friend's dark circles, indicating that maybe she hadn't slept. "Lena?" Questioned getting up and going to her friend.

"Something's wrong, Sam. Since yesterday I send messages to Kara and she doesn't visualize them. I can't explain it, but I feel like something happened." Luthor started to cry and Sam hugged her. "And now Alex sent me a message asking to speak with me." She added in the arms of Arias.

"Calm down, Lena." Stepped away from the brunette and put her hands on her shoulders. "Let's go to Alex, don't despair yet, it may not be anything serious, right?" Lena just nodded her head confirmed, but she knew something wasn't right and just wanted her blonde to be okay.

[...]

As much as death has been seen up close a few times, buried friends and family, each loss was unique and regrettable. Sara still didn't believe that the newest legend had died, even though she saw her body right there in front of her. It was too painful. She wish that she could have arrived sooner, maybe Kara was still alive. If she had stopped Constantine from going after the Loom, Kara would probably be there smiling while telling some embarrassing joke, but instead, her face was no longer smiling, her skin was now cold and her blue eyes were no longer they shone more.

Everyone was inconsolable. Zari felt guilty for being distracted and captured by Atropos. Kara tried to protect her and because of that she ended up losing her newest friend. Even though she only recently met her, the connection between them was instant and it was impossible not to like the chatty blonde. Kara still had so much to live for, right now that she was making arrangements with Lena, right now that she was so happy, that the first step had been taken by both, everything came to an end without even having started.

They took Kara's body to the medical wing. Ray and Nora had been warned and returned as quickly as they could. Ray cried clinging to Zari, they were the ones that came closest to the blonde during her time on the ship. Until then Constantine was in his room, he didn't want to look at the faces of his friends and see the disappointment in each one, but he had an idea and needed to share it with everyone. As soon as he entered the medical wing Ray moved away from Zari and went to him, punching him in the face.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He shouted in anger and sadness, grabbed the wizard by the collar of his shirt "IF YOU WERE NOT SO OBSECUTED FOR BRINGING ASTRA BACK," He pointed to Kara. "SHE WOULD BE STILL HERE, SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE." Nora approached her husband making him release the wizard.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt... I'm sorry" He lowered his head and wiped the blood from his nose. "But I needed the other two pieces..."

"And now thanks to you, we lost her." Zari cut him off. "If you had done what Charlie asked and didn't go after the other pieces, everything would be fine and Kara would be too." Zari said still from Kara's side. "And now we are going to give her body to her sister. What are we going to say to Alex, to Lena? Right now that they were settling."

"Who's Lena?" Was Sara who asked.

"It was because of her that Kara came to Waverider. It's the woman Kara is in love with... She was." She corrected herself. Now it all made sense in Sara's mind. 

"That's why I'm here." Constantine said again. "If we get all three pieces of the Loom, Charlie can rewrite Kara's fate and bring her back." Completed.

"Of course." Sara who spoke. "But as for Kara's body, how are we going to preserve it?"

"I can do a preservation spell." Said Nora. "So that her body will be preserved and protected in a kind of energy aura."

"What do you need for the spell?" Zari asked.

"I think Gideon can help me with the ingredients."

"Certainly, Nora Darhk." A.I replied.

"Great. Do the spell, Nora. In the meantime, I'm going to National City to talk to Alex." Sara informed.

"I'll go with you." Zari approached the Captain. "We also need to talk to Lena and also deliver it to her." She took the last letter Kara wrote out of her pants pocket. "This letter is for Lena, Kara wrote it."

"Okay. I'm going to send a message to Alex, letting her know that we're going and that Lena is there with her." Turned to Ava. "Babe, will you come with me?"

"Sure." Ava intertwined her fingers with the captain's.

[...] 

Alex was sitting on her couch with her cell phone still in her hand, Kelly was not at home, she had already left for work. Danvers was apprehensive about what Sara wanted to talk to her and Lena. A few minutes later she hear someone knocking on the door. It should be Lena. She went to open the door and once again came across who she least expected, Samantha Arias. Lena would remember to ask her friend what had happened between her and Agent Danvers.

"Hi, Alex." Sam greeted smiling.

"Hi-hi, Sammy." The two looked at each other so intensely that for a moment Alex forgot about Lena and Sara. The brunette had to clear her throat to get their attention. "Oh! Lena. Please come in..." 

"What happened to you to call me here, Alex?" Lena questioned as soon as she settled on the sofa.

"I still don't know, Lena. Sara texted me saying she needed to talk to both of us."

"Who's Sara?" Lena asked, she didn't remember any Sara.

"Kara's friend and Waverider's captain."

"Oh yes, Kara already mentioned about her in one of the letters that..." The brunette stopped talking when she realized she spoke more than she should.

"What is this letter?" Alex was confused, what letters were these? Lena was already redder than a tomato. "Now I was even more curious, since I never saw Lena Luthor flushed before."

Before Lena could answer anything, a portal opened in the middle of Alex's office, leaving three women. Lena only recognized the brunette, Zari. Luthor felt her chest tighten when she realized that the three of them had slightly red eyes, a sign that she had cried. Something was very wrong.

"Hi Alex." Sara said. "And you must be Lena, right?" Sara asked.

"Yes.Lena Luthor." She reached for the other.

"Sara, can you answer me why my sister is not with you and what exactly did you want with us?"

When mentioning Kara, Zari felt her eyes fill with tears again and she looked away from the two stops in front of her, but it was worse, because on the table next to the sofa there was a picture frame with a photo of Alex and Kara hugged. Zari could no longer hold back the crying and collapsed in front of the other four women.

"Where's Kara?" This time it was Lena who asked, desperation taking over her voice.

"We were attacked on the ship by one of the Sisters of Fate." Zari started. "I ended up being captured and after Kara exchanged my freedom for one of the parts of the Loom of Fate. Atropos ended up hurting me and Kara went against her and they fought. But Atropos was very strong...

"She captured Kara, right?" Alex cut Zari before she told her everything. "Where did she take her?"

"No, Alex. She didn't take Kara." Zari resumed the word. "Atropos cut the thread of Kara's destiny. She... She killed her." Zari's eyes stung from tears.

"No! No! No! That's a lie, Kara isn't dead!" The redhead was desperate. Alex couldn't believe this was true, it had to be a joke, and in very bad taste. Your sister couldn't be dead, she was Supergirl,the strongest being on the planet. She fell to her knees on the floor, crying. Sam stood up and walked over to her, holding her close, letting Alex collapse in her arms.

Lena was no different. There were not enough boxes to keep her pain, there were no more walls, everything had been destroyed. Lena found herself losing her world for the second time, the first being when her mother died. Pain dominated her body, sadness her soul and her heart was destroyed, just now that things started to fall into place. Just when she realized she couldn't live without Kara, life took her away.

"Please, please, please... Tell me this is not true. It can't be true." Lena said looking at Zari. "She has to be fine. That's not fair!" Zari approached Lena and hugged her and the brunette let herself be enveloped by the other's arms.

"Before everything happened, Kara wrote you one last letter, Lena." She took the envelope out of her pocket and handed it to Luthor, who immediately turned away from Zari and opened it, taking out the letter.

_Dear Lena, I hope you are well since I left your apartment. And that, as I always notice, you have eaten and hydrated as you should. I would not like to know that you are ill without my presence to help you._

_Did you find my letter, which I left in your bed? If not, go read it quickly and then come back to continue this letter. If so, I need to state that all my words were real. Our kiss has marked my brain and heart since I left your apartment._

_I usually lie to myself, saying that I'm fine. I usually lie to my shipmates, saying that I'm fine. But when I try to do the same to you, I can't do it, because I'm not well, how could I?_

_When we met last night, as soon as my eyes met yours, every cell in my body reacted and, at the same time that my heart raced, I felt the worst person in the world to realize that you were still hurt with me, but then you overheard my conversation with Alex and ran away. Running away are your most primitive instinct, that of all, and yet you agreed to talk to me. It was one of the best news I got from you, we could talk, can you believe it?_

_Whiskey, what could come out of this? For a few minutes I wished that I could be under the influence of that drink that night, now, I believe that everything would end differently if that were true, perhaps, with clothes scattered around the house, we would cross a line from which it would not be possible to return, we would still be hurt more. Even so, we crossed a line that night, one that is also not possible to go back, but I do not regret anything, how could I? A kiss, even though I knew you weren't sober and that it was wrong, a kiss, it made me sure that I am completely in love with you._

_One sleepover, what could go wrong? All. How could I deny you that request? I couldn't do it, I could never leave it that way, so fragile, even though I knew it could and would be my chaos. That night was both heaven and hell. Heaven because I feel like you are my red sun Lee, I feel real and at the same time human, I feel myself. Hell because being with you that way reminded me of a time that we see in our old photographs, where we weren't as broken as we are now. I don't know if we will ever return to it._

_I hope that after that night, you're fine Lee, if not better. Even if it cost my own well-being._

_I must be sincere in saying that I am somewhat sorry to be gone, but I am still making my decision. In order to be well and, finally, to forgive ourselves entirely, a small (in our immense case) distance is necessary._

_And I promise that when we meet, I will take you on a worthy date and give you every kiss possible. Because you deserve the best of me, Lena Luthor. You deserve the best in this world and I will do my best to give you everything I can._

_I'm in love, Lena. You are different from all the other tiny relationships I have had. You are different from Mon-El, from James. Unlike all of them. You know all parts of me like no one, and I love that, Lee._

_So, as long as I can spend the rest of my life with you, I don't mind waiting for you. I know I can only be happy by your side. I love you forever, even when my heart doesn't beat anymore._

_To be honest now, I'm writing this because I'm having a bad feeling. My intuition has been telling me something and I'm worried, so I chose to write. Again, I hope you are well._

_Your Kara_

_Ps: My cell phone unfortunately broke after a huge drop and my chip went along. I will be going to National City later, and when I leave your letter, I will provide you with another cell phone and put my new number on the next letter._

Promises that would not be kept. Dates that would never happen. Kisses that would not be given... Lena was devastated, completely destroyed because she missed the chance to live all of this with Kara, and if it hadn't been so long she would have had every chance possible. Now it was too late, your blonde will never come back.

The weeping was intense, everyone in that room was the same. Alex was crying for losing his little sister. Zari, Sara, Ava and Sam for losing a great friend, an incredible person who spent more time devoting himself to others than living his life. Lena, on the other hand, cried for losing the love of her life, for losing her best friend, the one who made her rest after working hours, who made her eat right, who made her watch musicals. She was crying because she missed her chance to be happy.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't manage to protect her." Sara lamented. "If I had arrived earlier, maybe she would be fine now." She looked at Lena. "But maybe there is still a chance to bring her back." When saying these words, Lena and Alex felt a light of hope.

"Is that even possible?" Alex asked.

"Yes!" Ava spoke for the first time since she arrived. "If we can join the three parts of the Loom of Fate, Charlie can rewrite Kara's fate. It was with this in mind that we left Nora on the ship to perform a spell that preserves Kara's body."

"At the moment we have two of them, only the third is missing, but we still don't know where she is." Sara completed.

"I'm going with you!" Lena spoke firmly in her decision. "I will help find the missing piece and we will bring Kara back."

"Are you sure about that?" Zari questioned her still at her side.

"Yes! I've never been so sure in my life!" Her words were firm.

"Lena, you can't go, it's dangerous there and still has L-Corp. Kara wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger." Alex tried to change Lena's mind.

"Alex, she is not here anymore, okay?" Tears continued to bathe the brunette's face. "And she only went to this blessed ship because of me and I will not lose her, even if I need to go to the underworld, but I will bring her back or I will die trying." She turned to Sam. "Sam, can you take care of L-Corp until I get back?"

"Of course, Lena. Just bring Kara back, okay?"

"Stay in my apartment." She said to her friend and looked at the Legends. "I just need to get some things in my home."

"I'll go with you." Zari offered. "Sara give me your time courier." The captain handed it to Zari. "Wait for us here, we'll be back soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena is in Legends. This will be interesting hehe. 
> 
> Well guys, see you on Monday. Have a good weekend guys. Xoxo <3


	15. Arriving at the Waverider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena arrives at the Waverider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, how was the weekend? Did you miss me? Ready for more drama? (Today's chapter is smaller, but only today's. In the course of the week they will be bigger) 
> 
> I hope you like it <3

In her apartment, Lena separated some clothes, things she would need and Lexsuit. You never know when you're going to get into a fight, you better be prepared, especially when you have a threat ahead of you. After she took everything she would need, Lena returned to the living room of her apartment where a Zari with puffy eyes was waiting for her on the sofa. Before they left, Zari told him about Constantine's choices to go against Charlie's advice. She explained that Charlie was one of the moiras of destiny, along with her two sisters, explaining to her all the risks they would face.

"And that was it. Are you ready to go even knowing the risks?" Tomaz asked when Lena approached.

"Yes. I've never been more certain of a decision than I am now."

Zari activated the time courier and a portal that connected Lena's apartment with Alex's opened in the middle of the room. As they crossed, they saw Sam hugging Alex on the sofa, the redhead still had tears in her eyes. Sara and Ava were further back talking. The four turned around when Lena and Zari crossed.

"We're ready, can we go?" It was Zari who spoke.

"Yes let's go." Sara replied and then looked at Alex

"Sara, bring my sister back, please!" Alex pleaded still crying.

"I'll do anything to make it happen, Alex!" The firmness in Captain Lance's words made not only Alex, but all present believe that this would be possible. "Now come on, we can't waste any time."

At Waverider Nora managed to do the enchantment to preserve Kara's body which was now covered by an aura that protected her from everything outside. The portal opened in the middle of the ship's bridge, where Charlie, Nate, Nora, Ray, Mick and Constantine were gathered together planning how they were going to get the last part of the loom. Everyone stopped talking as soon as the four women were present and everyone was curious to know who the other was.

"Guys." Sara clapped hands to draw attention to herself and not to Lena. "This is Lena and she came to help get the last part of the loom of fate to bring Kara back."

"Kara wrote the letters for you, didn't she?" Ray questioned approaching the brunette. "Oh, my name is Ray Palmer." He held out his hand for Lena.

"Yes, she wrote for me…" Lena accepted Ray's greeting and analyzed each person present. She wondered which one was Constantine, but not for long.

"Hello, love. Welcome to the ship." The blonde spoke. "I am Constantine." Upon hearing the man's name, Lena approached him.

"Are you the famous Constantine?" She asked, arching her eyebrow. Constantine smiled because someone so beautiful met him.

"The first and only." Those were the man's last words before he fell out on the floor by the left hook he took from Lena, anger had dominated the brunette.

"Wow... Nice punch!" Ava praised.

"I liked her!" Mick commented smiling while drinking his beer.

"That was because you were an idiot and did not follow the orders of someone who was aware of the danger of going after this relic of fate." Lena spoke still angry with the man and without even caring about the pain of her hand.

"Okay... You had your reasons for that and rightly so, Lena. But you need to examine that hand, it may have broken a bone." The captain said looking at the hand of Lena who was getting some purple parts. "Zari, please accompany Lena to the medical wing." Zari shook her head confirming and left to guide Lena. "Nate and Ray, take Constantine to his room.

Zari accompanied Lena to the medical wing and was showing some things along the way and explaining others. Even feeling her hand throbbing in pain, the brunette couldn't help but be enchanted by the time ship. Zari sat Lena in one of the chairs in the medical wing so she could examine the damage that had been married by the punch.

"Gideon, do an x-ray on Lena's hand, please…" Zari requested the A.I.

"I will, Miss Tomaz." Gidion replied and immensely the image of Lena's hand appeared on the screen next to where Luthor was. "There was no fracture, but she heard the displacement of the ends of some bones, causing a small dislocation. But don't worry Miss Luthor, I can handle this." Informed A.I.

In a matter of seconds Lena's hand returned to normal and the brunette was surprised. But what caught her attention was the fact that Gideon knew her surname, and in no time since she stepped on the Waverider she quoted. Lena was curious about this.

"Sorry, but how do you know my last name, Gideon?" She asked.

"Miss Luthor, you are known in the future." She said and Lena imagined that this was because of her brother. "And don't worry, that it doesn't happen because of your brother. I can't talk about the future, but you are recognized on your own merits." Gideon said at last, but preferred to hide an important part that involved Kara Danvers. "I have to say it was a nice punch." Lena allowed herself to smile at Gideon's comment, even with everything that happened.

"Where... Where is Kara?" She wish she could see her little blonde. A door was opened next to them, giving way to a hidden room.

Lena got up and walked over and saw her lying on a stretcher and around her an aura enveloped her completely. Lena felt the first tears flow, but she didn't care, she didn't want to be strong, pretend she was steel when she wasn't. She was tired of it. She wanted to be able to touch Kara's face, she wanted to feel the softness of her hair and smell it, hug her, kiss her and say that everything would be okay, but the truth is that Lena didn't know that.

"I'll bring you back, my love." Tried to touch the energy that surrounded her, but it was a kind of barrier. "I can't lose you. I can live with you away from me, knowing you are well, but living in a world that you are not part of, I cannot do that." Tried to wipe away the tears, but others appeared later. "We still have a lot to live on, Kara. You promised to take me on a date." Smiled. "But I'm the one who will take you to a fancy restaurant just to impress you and maybe I would even close it for a whole night just to see you impressed by it. And we will argue about why I spend my money on you. But at the end of the meeting I will take you home and hope you ask me if I want to come in, because at the end of our meeting, all I want to do is spend the night with you. Sleep feeling your scent and your warm body next to mine." Lena had a dreamy look on her face. "So, Kara, no matter what I have to do, I'll bring you back!"

Lena said goodbye to Kara and went back to where Zari was waiting for her, Tomaz would show Lena her rooms, which was the same as Kara's. Due to the lack of rooms on the ship, Lena would stay in the same room as Zari, in the same bed that her blonde was sleeping.

Upon entering the room Lena saw two beds on opposite sides and on one of them, she saw her sweatshirt which Kara had taken when they said goodbye in her apartment. Next to the sweatshirt was a diary and some of Kara's belongings. Zari left Lena alone with her friend's things, the brunette needed that moment and she thanked Zari for understanding this.

Lena was sitting on the bed, holding a Kara shirt that was on the bed. Clinging to that garment and smelling your loved one on it. The diary was at her side, she knew it was wrong to invade Kara's privacy like that, but she needed something to keep her on her feet on the ground, something that would bring her closer to Kara right now, otherwise she would go crazy with uncertainty. to have Kara back in your life.

_Today I was remembering the first time I saw Lena, and wow, she was without a doubt the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I remember that when I saw her I thought I knew her from somewhere, I can't explain it for sure, but that way of looking, the way that her eyebrow arched in a defiant way made Kal-El shiver._

_I wanted to talk to her, but what? I was just there as an escort and not to mention that my shyness took over me. But then she directly to me and spoke to me, at the time I didn't even understand what happened to me, but today I, I fell in love at that moment._

_After that, I got involved with Mon-El, tried to love him and even thought I did, but no, it was always Lena. Then we started meeting each other. Lena saw me in full, she understood and supported my choices and each day I fell in love with her more._

_Each day beside her was unique and special…_

The diary was full of texts like that. Lena found herself trapped by the words, as each made her feel closer to Kara. She spent hours reading and even though he was alone, he didn't feel that way. She felt Kara there, she felt Kara at her side. And her stomach turned over at that feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lena will read everything in Kara's diary hehe


	16. When you look me in the eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena read Kara's diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: grab a cloth and get ready for tears

Upon entering the room, Lena saw two beds on opposite sides, and on one of them, she saw her sweatshirt, which Kara had brought when they said goodbye to her apartment. Beside her was a diary and some of Kara's belongings. Zari left Lena alone with her friend's things, the brunette needed that moment and she thanked Zari for understanding this.

Lena was sitting on the bed, holding a Kara shirt that was next to her. Clinging to that garment and smelling your loved one on it. The diary was beside her, she knew it was wrong to invade Kara's privacy like that, but she needed something that would keep her grounded, something that would bring her closer to Kara right now, otherwise she would go crazy with uncertainty to have Kara back in your life.

The first page she read made her heart fill with pure joy, it was as if Kara were there with her, telling her about them through her eyes and, even though she knew it was wrong, she looked for another page, she needed more as she needed oxygen to stay alive.

**_Dreams can’t take the place_ **   
**_Of loving you_ **   
**_There’s gotta be a million reasons_ **   
**_Why it’s true_ **   
**_When you look me in the eyes_ **   
**_And tell me that you love me_ **   
**_Everything’s all right_ **   
**_When you’re right here by my side_ **

_Today was Lillian's trial, Lena had to testify against her mother and, while everyone was against her. I bought a lot of donuts and spent that night with her, I never saw her so far. I almost didn't believe it when she asked me for advice, should I go talk to your mother? The only thing I could remember was how I would like to exchange just a few more words with my mother and as this was no longer possible, I advised her to go, Lillian was still her mother, after all._

_Perhaps that was not the best advice, Lena was wrongly accused of helping Metallo to escape by giving her kryptonite and yet I was the only one who believed her. People kept calling her a criminal, they kept trying to put me against her, but I knew she wasn't like that and I don't remember being so angry at my own friends for doubting my character._

_But I kept believing in her, I couldn't swallow the same old talk where they said that the two Luthors brothers were the same, I always hated that damn phrase and I don't usually hate anything or anyone. And when everyone realized that I was right, Lena was in danger, trapped with Metallo and Lillian in a cave about to become an inhospitable place, and yes, I was afraid, but I remembered a phrase she said to me: "we don't we can live in fear" and, even though I knew there was Kryptonite and that it was dangerous, I went because Lena needed me._

_Suddenly, my office was full of flowers and I didn't even know how to thank that kind gesture, my heart was beating fast and I didn't know how to interpret it. I was still starting out as a reporter, but after the danger was over, we sat on the couch in her office while she accused me of praising her when I was just telling the truth. And then, without my waiting, she looked into my eyes and said a phrase that I will always carry in my heart._

_Supergirl who saved me, but Kara Danvers… you are my hero._

**_When you look me in the eyes_ **   
**_I catch a glimpse of heaven_ **   
**_I find my paradise_ **

**_When you look me in the eyes_ **   
**_How long will I be waiting_ **   
**_To be with you again?_ **

**_I’m gonna tell that I love you_ **   
**_In the best way that I can_ **   
**_I can’t take a day_ **   
**_Without you here_ **   
**_You’re the light that makes_ **   
**_My darkness disappear_ **

Lena sighed wistfully, remembered those days, how Kara stayed by her side all the time, how she supported her when she didn't want to talk to her own mother, how she seemed to understand her as no one else understood, how she brightened up her days darker. There, she realized that Kara Danvers, her newest friend was different from everyone she knew, she was the friend she needed, the one who broke through all her walls and became her hero. Perhaps it was on that day that she fell in love with little Danvers.

She turned the pages a few times and laughed softly when she saw two pages with short lists, the first was comical and the second very cute.

_What to do to interrupt Lena when she is working too hard?_

_Take Donuts or Big Belly Burguer;_

_Invite her to a game night;_

_Invite her to watch movies and eat potstickers;_

_I need better ideas_

Lena really laughed after a long time with those words, she could almost see the blonde with the thoughtful face, just adorable.

_Phrases to convince Mxyzptlk to give up wanting to marry me:_

_To love is to place the needs of the other above your own;_

_You cannot force love, you must let it find you;_

_If nothing goes right, take him to the Fortress of Solitude and threaten to kill me, it’s extreme, but it’s playing on his rules_

The brunette sighed softly to herself, sniffing Kara's shirt over and over again.

"Now I understand what love Kara is and I am very grateful because I allowed you to find me." She murmured to herself with a small smile on her lips.

She passed that page and found only a few short excerpts, but she knew it had to do with her, it was from the time when CADMUS stole the list of aliens that took refuge on Earth, she remembered how upset Kara was because Snapper didn't want to publish this in his article as a warning that could save thousands of innocent aliens and she remembered the advice she had given to the blonde, she remembered that moment as if it were today.

_I know that my family has always supported me in everything that I set out to do. I wanted to publish that article, warn, protect innocent people and, when I was unable to do that with my work, in a way I felt like a failure. Then, she appeared..._

Lena could almost see Kara's silly smile and red cheeks, it was just adorable that shy side of Kara Danvers.

_Lena. With her few words managed to remind me that there was only one way to alert people. "Can't you publish on CatCo? Post it on a blog, on Twitter, use these media to your advantage and imagine the amount of people that can be reached with this" and then I did it, published the article on a blog and even saved Lena and many aliens that night, me. I felt the most amazing person in the world._

She remembered discovering her mother's plan with CADMUS, the abandoned shed years ago, put herself at risk and was attacked again and, while defending herself fell from the floor she was on, she thought she would die that night, but then two strong arms held her, Supergirl was saving her again, there, so close, she felt her muscular arms protect her, her heart pounding, it was nervous, right? Or maybe he recognized what she couldn't do on her own, it was her little Danvers there.

She leafed through the diary again and a particular page caught her eye, it was stained with tears and a little wine too, she fingered the paper delicately and, before reading, imagined the contents there, would it be too personal? She didn't know and it made her even more curious to read those words, she needed to continue feeling close to the blonde.

_Children were poisoned by lead,…_

Lena didn't need to keep reading it to know the reason for the tears or the wine, it was one of the most delicate moments of her life and the blonde was there, to protect her from herself, to believe her when she didn't even do it. They blamed it by saying it was the lead disperser and she didn't think for a second before she believed that lie, but Sam and Kara both believed in her. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

\-------

_"Hey, I made a metaphor." Lena murmured as soon as she noticed Kara beside her while she took another glass and poured more wine for herself without caring about the broken glass next to the previous glass._

_"Are you here alone?" Kara was worried about her friend, she was not at all well._

_"Sam is at the company and Ruby at a friend's house, so what's new?" Drank another sip of wine, had already lost count of how much she drank._

_"Nothing yet." The blonde wiped the glass on the counter._

_"You know, you suck at hiding things from me." Kara saw how much green eyes were lost in herself._

_"I came here to say that I will not give up on you Lena, until we are sure, I will turn over each stone and..." She was going to continue when she was interrupted by the brunette._

_"Stop." The brunette asked feeling miserable._

_"You are one of the strongest women I know, why aren't you fighting?" She wanted, needed to understand what was happening._

_"Because I fought, Kara I fought." Lena laughed sarcastically, tired of her own life. "All I ever wanted was to be good, but my whole life I was excluded, first because I was rich and then because of my brother… And when I did something, something that was good, I became a monster that poisons children." Laughed sarcastically. "You know, even Lex Luthor didn't do that." Drank more of her wine._

_"Anyone who knows you knows that you would never..." Kara tried, but Lena interrupted again._

_"Maybe I'm just like them, people are sick and it's all my fault." Kara saw how the brunette was broken and hated herself for it, for not being able to take the pain that Lena also felt in her heart. "I know you believe that everyone is good and kind and that's one of the reasons I love you." Confessed and Kara did not know in what sense she wanted to say the three words. "But the real world is not like that. In the real world my last name is Bin Laden and everything I do hurts people." Lena had reached her own bottom. "It's in my DNA, okay? So, please, just stop." Asked again. "Stop believing in me, okay?" Her words said one thing, but her heart said another. "I don't deserve it."_

\-------

Lena shook her head, wishing she could forget those words.

_Children were poisoned by lead and I can hardly believe they are setting Lena up again, I am sure she is innocent. But how to help someone who doesn't want to be helped? You help anyway._

_How can you hear someone speaking such cruel words to themselves? I don't know how I did it, but seeing Lena depreciating herself that way broke my heart in a million pieces. I just wanted to put you in my lap and protect you from all the people who are still trying to hurt you. And, in the midst of it all, Lena said she loves me._

_My heart raced right away, it felt like it would jump out of my chest, and at that moment I wanted to tell her that I love her too, perhaps more than I should. And then she put herself at risk again, went after Morgan Edge alone and ended up on a plane, in a big trap to keep framing her. I couldn't help it as Kara Danvers, it was not enough._

_Supergirl met her that day and, I know, that we are the same person, but she doesn't know that. When the plane broke in two I could see in her eyes, the dread she always insisted on hiding and, after the most absurd request I ever heard, she asked me to save the chemicals, not her. How could I release it? How could I let my best friend die like that? I thought for just a millisecond before I focused on her eyes and asked her to climb the plane and hold my hand. She did it, I was proud of her, she kept climbing until I was safe, on my arm and I was able to breathe again._

_After that, Morgan Edge got what he deserved, while I try to understand my true feelings for Lena, I love her, but is it only as a friend? After today I don't know, I was so afraid of losing it that, for a second, it was like I was watching Krypton explode over and over before my eyes._

**_When you look me in the eyes_ **   
**_I catch a glimpse of heaven_ **   
**_I find my paradise_ **   
**_When you look me in the eyes_ **

Lena wondered if Kara had always known her feelings for her, wondered if she herself realized the feelings that had kept the seven keys in her heart and, searching her memories, discovered the moment when she realized that she was in love with her best friend. Lex was causing terror in the world, Supergirl had become an enemy in the eyes of the Government, as well as a huge number of other aliens and she felt guilty for helping Lex.

\-------

_"Because I am the one who has kept secrets." Lena murmured softly, as if she were ashamed of herself and the first tears threatened to run down her face and Kara felt guilty, because she was the biggest liar there, she never even had the courage to tell Lena about Supergirl. "Eve wasn't the only one working with Lex, I was working with him too." Kara took a deep breath, she needed it." He contacted me 4 months ago, he knew I had Harun-El. He had cancer and was afraid of dying, he is my brother." She murmured as if she was justifying herself to Kara. Deep down, I knew he was manipulating me, but I believed him... I helped him and he betrayed me. I was weak and I will never forgive myself for that." She sighed softly still holding her own tears, she didn't even have the courage to look her best friend in the eye, how could she? "I wonder what you think of me, Kara and I don't blame you.." She murmured, feeling the blonde's arms wrap around her in a comforting hug._

_"No!" She was firm in her words letting the brunette collapse in her arms for the first time, as if she felt safe only in her to do so. "You are not weak, you have a genial, benevolent and beautiful soul…" She pressed the brunette closer to her, taking care not to hurt her with her strength. "In life or death situations, we help the family and no one can judge us for it." She wanted to tell about Astra, about how she helped her aunt and how she betrayed her, but she couldn't and her guilt just increased because of that. "I'm sorry that you felt you couldn't tell me that."_

\-------

Lena sighed softly, she had reached a point where it was hard not to cry, and suddenly she realized something, she had a golden chance there, reading Kara's words about hiding her secret, the truth about everything. She arrived at another page stained by tears, the first words caught her, it was what she most wanted to understand.

_What is the price of a secret? What is the weight of a secret? Being Supergirl is not always easy or good as many people think and when it involves friends, everything gets even worse and I don’t mean Alex, John, Nia or Brainy, they know my secret, but Lena doesn’t, she tells me would you forgive? I should have hoped about it, but I don't think so._

_When we went to Kasnia, I felt the weight of that secret like never before, when I got to Red Daughter's room and saw all those pictures, that weight multiplied because I was afraid Lena would get there and see all that and find out in that dirty way about me, I was so nervous that I almost couldn't react to that horrible situation. But that wasn't the worst part, hearing her talking about how Eve cheated on her again, was. Lena was trying to apologize for leaving me alone at a military base about to explode, thinking that I could have died there, she had her back to me, pouring whiskey to herself._

_I took off my glasses, stood up, put my hands on my hips, I wasn't ready, but it was past time to tell her the truth, and then Lena started to tell how Eve had betrayed her, like every time she trusted someone she was betrayed, how she would never be able to trust someone again if it weren't for my friendship and integrity. I gave up counting again, I was a coward because Lena needed me at that moment and I couldn't hurt her again._

_James asked me what kept me from telling her about me and, I told only half the truth, she had been betrayed by Lex, Eve and I didn't want to put her in that situation again, but the truth is, I knew that Lena would hate me for lying all these years, I would do what I promised not to do, hurt her, betray her and hate myself for it. At the same time, Lena is the only person who sees me only as Kara Danvers, the only person I don't need to be strong with 100% of the time and, I didn't want to lose that, I didn't want to lose someone so important in my life, someone that I love so much._

Lena shook off her bad memories about that, the exact moment when she killed Lex and learned the truth, now she knew why it hurt so much and it was not because other people had betrayed her, but because the person she loved most in the world had betrayed, she tried to find justifications, over and over again and when she got nothing, her world plummeted.

There were other pages and more pages that she decided to skip, Kara was sad, desperate and broken as she was, words that could not go back were said by both and she knew now that all this would take them to the present moment, where they were trying to gather their pieces again, trying to rebuild the broken trust, even though Lena believes she had never lost confidence in the blonde, not completely.

**_Move and I start to realize_ **   
**_I can reach my tomorrow_ **   
**_I can hold my head up high_ **   
**_And it’s because you’re by my side_ **

On one of the most recent pages, Lena found a photo, it was Kara underage, with Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah, that should be the account of when the man died a few weeks before Kara went to the Waverider, remembered that she had taken a book and who had given her condolences, but both were very disconcerted with each other, sighed softly and began to read.

_Jeremiah is dead. I can hardly believe it, he spent so much time appearing and disappearing, that is, finally, having a closure, but it doesn't let me know better. I remember when I arrived on Earth, he was one of the most important people, he helped me control my powers, he fixed those glasses that inhibit my x-ray vision and made my first months easier at school, I will never forget that. Knowing that he helped aliens in his last days also brought me peace, knowing that he was never a bad man, despite his sometimes dubious actions._

_Alex felt so angry, thinking he had abandoned us and, in a way, I felt that way too, more than once. First when I lost my birth parents, they were able to send me away from them like that, just like that, without believing that their measures would protect our planet and that made me angry. Second, Jeremiah was like our protective guardian and also abandoned us when we still needed him, today I understand his reasons, but I also felt angry._

_A few days later, Lena showed up at CatCo, I almost couldn't believe it was her right there, there was still so much hurt between us and even then, she was there. A simple and awkward dialogue, few words and, despite everything, she showed that she cares about me, my feelings, my grief and I will never forget that fact._

_She even gave me a book that really helped me a lot. I wish I could thank you personally, but I don't know if I should, I don't know how to get close again knowing that she is not yet ready to forgive me._

_The brunette sighed and sniffed Kara's shirt that she had in her hands, that smell she loved made everything more real, she was there, chaos had turned her life upside down and, even so, she felt good about it, she felt good about trying to start over._

**_When you look me in the eyes_ **   
**_And tell me that you love me_ **   
**_Everything’s all right_ **   
**_When you’re right here by my side_ **

**_When I hold you in my arms_ **   
**_I know that is forever_ **   
**_I just gotta let you know_ **   
**_And never let you go_ **

**_Cause when you look me in the eyes_ **   
**_And tell me that you love me_ **   
**_Everything’s all right_ **   
**_When you’re right here by my side_ **

Lena was sure she would never forget those words she read, knew they had marked her heart in a way she didn’t imagine and, if possible, made her fall even more in love with the blonde with blue eyes and cute manias, turned one more page and was really interested in the title, it was another list dedicated to her.

_A kiss, I know Lena had been drinking a lot, but a kiss and now I can't stop thinking about it, so let's make another useful list._

_Ideas for a first date with Lena Luthor:_

_Take her out to dinner (too classic?);_

_Take her out for drinks at Joe’s (I don’t know, I don’t think I want to involve too much alcohol on the first date);_

_Take her for a walk in the park, perhaps, with a picnic (Lena already knows that I eat a lot, it wouldn't be a problem, would it?);_

_Going out to dance (It would be comical, I don't know how to dance, I would probably fall in front of her);_

_Cooking for her at home (Really Kara? You don't even know how to cook);_

_Take her out of the city (Lena doesn't like to fly);_

_Make dinner on the roof of the building, with the sight of the stars (Lena is afraid of heights);_

_Buying things to eat in Lena's favorite places, even if they are on the other side of the world (is that an exaggeration?);_

_Take Lena to meet Midvale (meet your mother on the first date? Bad idea!);_

_Visit a flower shop and buy a different flower, a red tulip, not because it is your favorite, but because of its meaning (eternal love). After that, take her to the amusement park in town, make her go on toys she never would, share cotton candy and a love apple with her, make her laugh and have more fun than any day and finally convince her to go to the ferris wheel, even with fear of heights, calm her down when we are on top and kiss her lips again, sober now, if she wants to (It seems perfect)._

Lena sighed in love imagining the two in those different situations, laughed at the thought of Kara dancing and falling next to her, did not know that the blonde was so romantic and felt like having that flower to take to the nose and smell the aroma, eternal love, it will be did it even exist or just in fairy tales? She wanted to find out. She did not notice the time passing, stuck in those words and in her own imagination, until she fell asleep with the diary and Kara's shirt in her hands, she was going to bring the woman she loves back.

**_When you look me in the eyes_ **   
**_I catch a glimpse of heaven_ **   
**_I find my paradise_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was what Lena needed to be confident. Now she will bring Kara back. 
> 
> Next chapter spoiler: Lena and Constantine 🙃
> 
> Kisses guys, I see you all tomorrow


	17. The third ring (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Constantine look for the third ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I came back after a few days away. Sorry if i worried you (and also sorry if i didn't answer the comments of the last chapter posted). I was a little emotionally ill these days (this happens quite often during this quarantine). Sorry, guys, but now I'm here with another chapter <3

"Wait a minute..." Sara called for Charlie. "Did you give the third part of the ring to someone called Enchantress?" She asked receiving the nod from one of the Moiras. "And what did she do?"

"Enchantress helped me hide the last ring with a spell. She kept it in a place where no one could find it, not even me, Atropos and Lachesis..." Charlie was then cut off by a confused Lena Luthor who was sitting on the stairs, which connected the bridge with Sara's office .

"La who?!" Confused, Lena exclaimed.

"Lachesis, my older sister." Answered the CEO's question. "And also the leader of the Moiras. A true master of manipulation. Atropos kills according to Lachesis' will."

"You have no idea what spell Enchantress used?" Asked Ava between Sara and Lena.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be looking for it, right?" Charlie said trying not to sound rude. Her apprehension was clear.

"Charlie, we need this third ring to resurrect Kara and you are saying that it is impossible to find it?" Lena was exasperated. Panic rising through her veins and becoming evident in the features of her pale face. "You could have mentioned it before Sara said she still had hopes." Cold, Lena didn't mind being rigid.

"That's what I feared would happen." Charlie dug her fingers into his curly curls.

"Stop it! Passing on the blame will not help." Zari spoke for the first time since the beginning of that meeting. In addition to Lena, Zari was still shaken by Kara's recent death. "I'm sorry, Lena." With a weak smile, Zari tried to comfort her. Lena looked away from Tomaz, getting to her feet.

"This Enchantress is a witch, right?" Lena looked at Constantine, disgust and disgust at the man in her greenish irises. "Well, we have... Whatever you are." Unfortunately, Nora had already returned to her job as Fairy Godmother, leaving only Constantine. "Make your magic trick and find the ring."

"It is not so simple to find the ring of Atropos, love." Constantine approached the young Luthor, who remained serious. Her arms crossed below her bust and an expression cracked with the "nickname". "Finding something hidden by someone like Enchantress can take months or even years."

"I don't accept that." Lena took a step forward, placing herself on tiptoe to reach the blonde's face. "My Kara died and she won't be back until we find this damn ring. And this whole damn mess is your fault. So fix it, magical man, or you'll have me on your toes for the rest of your life. And I don't advise irritating a Luthor." She finally threatened, abandoning the bridge in firm steps and following the medical wing.

Lena didn't know how many minutes she spent in that room watching her late best friend as she tried to contain her frustration. She blamed herself, blamed herself for the whole situation, for Kara being dead and not in National City as she should have been.

_If I had forgiven you before..._

"Hi." Lena did not avoid a small cry startled by Zari's sudden appearance. The brunette had her hair up in a ponytail and an embarrassed mini smile, sliding her fingers down her smooth elbow. "I'm sorry for the scare." Zari stood next to Lena.

"It's okay." She shrugged.

"You know, I'm here for you if you want to talk about Kara. I don't know her as much as you do, but she was an incredible friend to me. I feel guilty about what happened that day." Zari admitted.

"We'll get her back." Lena was confident even with previous events. "It makes no sense to regret because everything will be fine." Completed, returning her attention to the serene face of her beloved. "And I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we met. Maybe I was a little jealous."

"I realized. And I guarantee that everything is fine, Lena." She laughed. "You had the right to care for Kara. She also cares a lot about you."

"I care about her too. Oh heavens, a lot." Lena admitted, the tension in her shoulders.

"I know it doesn't help you, but just so you know, I care about you too. With both." Zari gently took one of Lena's hands, impressed when Lena didn't back down, but accepted the contact.

"It helps, Zari." Luthor blinked.

"Very well, dear, I think I found something. It won't be pretty, but it can work, so come. We need to go to my house...

[…]

"Guys, listen up." Constantine caught the attention of the Legends in the living room. "Laquesis's ring can be anywhere. I need to borrow your energy to help amplify the spell."

"How does it work?" Ray asked.

"Is easy. You just need to keep quiet for me to use your aura." His tone left his lips as if it were obvious.

"Is that safe? It doesn't seem." Lena joked.

"It is not." Constantine returned the irony. "Any other questions? Great. Hold hands." The Legends and Lena obeyed the wizard's request and held hands, creating a circle in the room. " **Circulate, te vocavi ad hunc locum et tempus.** "

"This is weird." Zari commented.

"Really. Just like the time we picked mushrooms." Gary who was present said animator.

"Focus or you will spoil the spell!" Shouted the wizard. " **Vincio cum hunc loco**." The Legends were caught with the sudden fainting of Sara Lance against the floor of the house and Ava quickly freed herself from Nate and Zari.

"Sara!" Ava ran to Sara, ignoring Constantine's rebuke. Apprehension about her girlfriend screaming as loudly as her rapid heartbeat.

"Focus! **Vincio ad hunc tempori!** " The ring appeared in front of Constantine and he came to pick it up. Lena did the same, the desire to pick up the ring pushed her forward.

Unfortunately, a portal was formed and both were pulled into it. When Lena and Constantine hit the ground, they realized that they were at the wizard's residence, however the Legends were not there.

"Where is everyone?" Lena stood up, adjusting her clothes. A sharp pain in her arm hit her. "Wait, did something happen?"

"Filth." John complained. "When everyone lost focus, I had linked the ring to the house, but I was still trying to fix it in time." Justified the wizard.

"So I, you and the ring have been thrown into the past?" Lena asked, trying to understand what was happening. He nodded, listening to Luthor snort. "Good job."

"It's magic, love. This is more of an art than a science." Constantine said. Lena rolled her eyes, hearing footsteps approach.

"Are these guests? I didn't hear the bell." An old lady was present in the room, scaring John and Lena. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Hughes, sorry for making you wait." The older one smiled.

"Do not worry, dear. This pension is lovely, I can see myself living here." Joked the man.

"Where did my case go?" Asked the lady looking for the object.

"Is that?" Lena pointed to the item watching the woman smile and wave.

"Yes, thank you, my dear." Thanked Mrs. Hughes. "I would have found an hour. Sometimes, you just need to stop looking." She laughed among that prayer.

"Right, sure." Lena nodded. The door opened, the bell then rang, and a man entered the inn. "Another guest?" She whispered so that only Constantine could hear.

"Indeed." He buried his hands in his overcoat pockets.

"Dr. White at your service." The new guest smiled, introducing himself.

"Are you going to book a room?" The old lady asked.

"Yes, we will go. Me and my wife…" Constantine was quickly cut by Luthor.

"We are not married..." With a boring tone, Lena stated.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little traditional. I don't let single women stay at my establishment." The lady apologized.

"But we're engaged!" Pretending a cheerful smile, Lena exclaimed, hearing a low ironic laugh from John Constantine.

"My sincere congratulations!" The woman clapped her hands. "Please, sign here."

"Clear." John waved signing what had been asked for by the lovely old lady.

"You will stay in room number 3, upstairs. Dinner is at 8 pm sharp." Informed the woman, handing the keys to Lena Luthor. Lena nodded her thanks approaching John. Both then, side by side, went up the stairs upstairs.

"You should get some ideas. This place is decent with a little care and love." She referred to John Constantine's current home, which had not looked good in Lena's eyes when they were in that residence before being pulled through the portal. "See what a good curtain does?"

"Okay, now let's take stock of the situation." Constantine pulled him to the corner of the hall. "I assume you don't have a superporder, right?"

"No, I don't have a superpower." Lena mocked. "Unless my brain counts."

"It doesn't count." He downplayed it.

"Are you sure? I currently have the largest IQ on my Earth and that made me a multi-billion dollar CEO at the age of 25, with a doctorate in mechatronics, a degree in quantum physics and an empire valued at more than $ 1 billion. I have the certificate of the most influential CEO of the generation by The New York Times." Bragging was not something Lena liked to do, but Constantine was already taking her head off.

"The New York Times?" He raised his eyebrows.

"It is the largest news network today." Explained the Luthor.

"So your superpower is being a little popular?" That prayer made Lena want to slap her, however Luthor could calm down.

"To say that I am a little popular is like saying that da Vinci was a little genius. Furthermore, I defeated an alien army, helped Supergirl to defeat a murderous Kryptonian, killed my own brother and destroyed a manipulative and technological organization." Getting a little patience, Lena murmured still in her class. "And you? What do you do besides wearing the same clothes every day and ruining spells?"

"I banished demons, killed dragons and walked through hell. I'm sneaky and the best sorcerer who ever lived." He refuted.

"Nice. Do you want to do something to find the ring and get out of here?"

"Right." He tapped his foot.

"Right." Lena did the same as Constantine. Lena and Constantine watched Dr. White open the door to his hotel room. "What do you think of looking in this room? Maybe it's there."

"It's right. Perhaps you can influence him to go out with your great intelligence while I take a look." Constantine scoffed.

"Great." Returned the irony. "I'm going, wish me luck."

"Good luck." Sincerely, he wished. Lena waved, walking to the doctor's door, tapping it a little. The man was quick to answer with a strange smile on his lips.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"I think I'm sick, doctor." In a sly tone, Lena said. "Can you examine me?"

"Sure, I'll be happy to help." He spoke smiling. "Please come in." Giving way to the CEO, he pointed inside the room.

"Could we go to the living room?" Lena questioned, pretending innocence. :After all, I just got engaged." She justified, giving him a soft laugh.

"I understand. Only a moment." The doctor entered his room for a few moments, leaving seconds later. He guided Lena downstairs and Constantine took the opportunity to go to the man's room. When they arrived in the living room, the doctor studied the brunette coldly, a question reaching his mind. "No ring?"

"We're still looking for one." Made a quick excuse.

"And you arrived without luggage, if I'm not mistaken." He continued to investigate.

"I really wanted to get out of town." She continued on the lie.

"Yes, I could see why your fiance wanted to marry you as soon as possible." His tone then became sadistic in a matter of seconds and Lena stepped back. "You have a beautiful face." The compliment sounded terrifyingly horrifying.

"Thank you, I use moisturizer." She took a step back, watching the man approach.

"It's not like my face. Nobody remembers my face." He murmured sadly.

"You know, you could make a makeover." She tried to advise, trying to escape as quickly as possible from that strange look.

"I'm afraid your case is worse than I thought." Suddenly, he declared, gently scaring young Luthor. "I insist on returning to my room for a more complex examination."

"My God. Look, the cold is over." Lena pretended a happy celebration. "You are miraculous, doctor. Stay here, relax, have a drink and I will... Return to my room. Anyway, bye." Lena said goodbye, running upstairs. She noticed being followed by the man and ran in search of Constantine. "John! John?" Lena entered the doctor's room realizing the wizard's absence. Her heart beat frantically.

"Looks like we ended up in my room after all." Lena turned to the owner of the psychotic voice not knowing how to escape. He had entered an endless alley. "Shall we start the exam?" He asked. Lena then noticed a small knife in the doctor's hands.

Suddenly, the man was hit hard on the head and fell passed out on the floor. Lena shouted, identifying John Constantine's presence.

"John, you killed him!" In a panic, Lena raised her hands to her own lips somewhat shocked.

"Of course yes. He's an Encore. He's Jack the Ripper." The revelation took him by surprise. Lena had learned about the Encores from Zari on her first day on the ship. Dead beings, sent from hell by such a woman known as Astra. "Can you pass me a rope? Let's tie him up." He asked, pointing to the object on one of the tables leaning against the bedroom wall. Lena nodded, looking for what had been asked and handing the item over to the wizard. "Thank you."

Lena never imagined that she would be trapped in the past with a strange sorcerer and an old ripper ghost where she had almost died. But life had proved to Lena that it was a surprise and that day was just beginning. She had a lot to tell Kara when she brought her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, part two is going to be very interesting. Are you curious? (I love Constantine so much omg)


	18. The third ring (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Constantine continue their search for the ring regardless of the dangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the updates are delaying because it is very complicated to translate because of my time and unfortunately, disposition. I realized that the best days for me are Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Is there a problem for you if I only update these three days, guys? Tell me hehe

"Good night, Jackie." Constantine wished, pinning Jack to the hotel room closet. Lena watched him curiously, her back resting against the wall of the room. "Astra sent him to me." He justified.

"You know, it's not all about you." Told Luthor.

"It would be a great coincidence if an Encore appeared at the same time and place as us for no apparent reason." He closed the closet door breaking the distance against Lena.

"I thought you and Astra had an agreement?" Lena asked, remembering what had been said by Zari on her first day at the Legends.

"Clearly she got impatient, okay?" John shrugged, walking around the room. Confusion in his mind wanting to understand why Astra had broken that deal.

"I know how that is." Mocked the CEO. "Did you find the ring?" Asked referring to the third part of the Loom, which was being sought by Constantine a few minutes ago.

"I wasn't in his room. Something is interfering with my magic." Complained the wizard. Lena rolled her eyes.

"What a great wizard." Snorted.

"What a genius." Returned the young Luthor's complaint. "Barely managed to distract him for ten minutes."

"Sorry, should I have let him kill me so you have five more minutes not to find the ring?" Irritation reached her eyes like flames and her brow became tight defying Constantine. "Better to separate to find it in peace." She suggested not bearing sight of him anymore.

"Fine with me, love." Constantine happily accepted that suggestion. Before they could walk away, they were both surprised by the sound of the small bell at the entrance, indicating the arrival of new guests.

"Hi lady. My name is Clyde Barrow." Constantine and Lena left Jack's room approaching the top of the stairs to identify the owner of that strange voice. "And this is my wife Bonnie."

"And we need accommodations." Bonnie spoke up.

"Damn, they're all Encores!" Constantine gently grabbed Luthor's forearm carrying her back to Jack's room. "At times like this, I wish I hadn't stopped smoking. Why would Astra send so many Encores after me? There are many against one."

"Maybe it's not just you." Again, Lena said those words. "What if they're after the ring?" John thought. Maybe it made sense.

"I never told her about Loom of Her, but you can be right." His irises fell on the wall clock and the wizard smiled. "Look, dinner time." Lena widened her greenish sockets.

"Are you really suggesting we have dinner with people from hell?!" Lena almost shouted. It seemed insane to the brunette.

"I'm really suggesting you stay here and I'll take care of it." Corrected the CEO's question, causing even more outrage in Lena.

"I'm part of it!" She was exasperated. "And I have much better mental and social skills than yours, John." Completed.

"You hid them in Jack the Ripper attack." Hit the man. "I can't take care of you and find out what Astra wants."

"I may not be a witch or look like a great martial artist, but my mind is all we need to get out of this damn place alive, okay?" Challenged Lena watching John open the bedroom closet doors, finding Jack already awake, but still tied.

"Even if I have to tie you up, you will stay here." Threatened the man already looking irritated with Lena. " **Hibernate**." Spelled out the spell.

"What are you doing?" Thanks to her glaring curiosity, Lena needed to inquire.

"I can't go out like John Constantine now, can I?" Answered Luthor's questioning. "I think I have an idea..."

[…]

"Clyde and I were tortured by Manaxos Mutilador himself." That Bonnie one of the Encores said close to her husband.

"Your pain was nothing close to what Norfulthing did to me." Another Encore murmured.

"Who were you to be worth Norfulthing's time?" Another Encore asked.

"I am King Henry VIII, ruler of the British Empire." King Henry replied.

"And what crime sent them to hell?" An Encore not yet introduced turned to Bonnie and Clyde.

"We robbed banks." Clyde refuted.

"You must have heard of me. My name is Black Caesar." The owner of the previous question commented.

"Caesar?" Across the table, another unknown Encore sounded.

"Yes it's me. And you must be Brutus. I've always preferred beheadings to stab someone in the back. Less cowardly." He commented, the irony in his expression.

"Dinner is ready." Mrs. Hughes interrupted the dialogue between that large number of Encores. "Stop wasting time and come and sit down before the food gets cold." She informed her. They consented following the lady into the dining room. When they settled down, they had been surprised by John's appearance.

"Just in time." Constantine's voice drifted around the room. "I love a good dinner."

"And who are you?" Bonnie asked.

"I, my friend, am Jack the Ripper." John introduced himself wishing he had managed to deceive them.

"You have a good reputation, Jack." Clyde praised. "Join us"

"Clear." John sat between Brutus and Black Caesar. "So we're all here for the ring." John then broke the small seconds of silence.

"I share my treasure only with my crew." Black Caesar imposed himself.

"And I suppose we all have the same agreement, right? The ring in exchange for free reins on Earth." Bonnie added answering John's question. They were there by the ring, and whoever took it would return to Earth.

"It looks like we're in direct competition." John raised his eyebrows. "So why are we having dinner?" With that saying, all the Encores stood up - John keeping himself in the role of Jack - and aimed their weapons at whoever was closest. "Just to understand, each one of us has an Infernal Weapon and we could end each other here and now." Green colored weapons were mentioned. Like Sara's newest cursed sword, those weapons took the Encores to hell again.

"Clyde, from what I see, Jack the Ripper is our biggest competitor." Bonnie looked at John.

"You're right, dear." Clyde pointed the barrel of his cursed rifle at John. "Jack was never caught by the police." He threatened to shoot, but was surprised by a sudden appearance.

"Greetings, creatures. I am your Queen, Cleopatra." It was Lena Luthor, her robes now being a white fabric with golden ornaments and a short wig on her head covering her black hair. "I see..." Lena stepped forward, her irises clear studying the situation carefully. "Large and impressive weapons." All of them, with the exception of John, aimed their weapons at Lena. "That's not what I came here for. Everyone has scary weapons. Now that we know this, do you really need everyone to have cramps in your arms?" They looked at each other thinking about their next actions and gave up slowly lowering their weapons. A sense of pride grew in Lena.

"Do you remember Brutus?" John asked looking at the young CEO steadily.

"Yes of course." Lied. " _It's not that I loved Caesar less, but I loved Rome more._ We never had a chance to meet before."

"But I thought that killing your lover would be unforgivable." Brutus had doubt in his expression.

"I am not a despot governed by complaints from the past. I'm a strategist. "Justified Luthor." The most sensible thing to do is to work together.

"As soon as one of us finds the ring, the others will return to hell." Clyde spoke up.

"And will you accept that?" Lena feigned outrage. "Once we have the ring in hand, we will have the power to march to Hell and demand our freedom."

"Listen to her." John encouraged them to follow Lena's words.

"Okay." They agreed calming their moods. Everyone sat down again in their respective chair and Lena looked for one to take a seat.

"Let's eat, okay?" Lena said.

"Right." After dinner, Lena and John returned to Jack's old room. Lena had a smug smile on her lips.

"That was me using my head." Bragged.

"Do you really think this truce will last?" John turned to Lena inquiring. "Should I remind you that one of them is Brutus?"

"Is that your wizarding way of saying: Thank you for saving my life, Lena?" Luthor frowned crossing his arms in a serious gesture.

"Okay, I was in trouble and I admit it." He admitted sighing in the process. "But can we use this time to look for the ring?"

"Whatever you wish, dear wizard..."

[…]

"John, we're going in circles." Lena complained when they entered the kitchen of that pension.

"My magic is unstable in this place." John explained.

"With or without magic, many people are looking for, it should have already appeared." Lena put her hands on her fake hair in an attempt to imagine another solution. "It's like It doesn't want to be found."

_"Where did my case go?" Asked Mrs. Hughes looking for the object._

_"Is that?"_

_"Yes, thank you, my dear. I would have found an hour. Sometimes, you just need to stop looking." She laughed out of that prayer..._

"Wait, you can be right." John perked up. "Sometimes you need to stop looking, right?" Confused, Lena stared at him.

"Why would we stop looking?" Asked Luthor.

"I'm suspecting that the spell on the ring is private. If you want to find the ring, you can't." John replied. "I need to give credit to Enchantress. She is good."

"We won't be able to stop thinking, so what are we going to do?" John directed his head to the cupboard with drinks from that establishment.

"Simple, let's drink." He walked to the closet, looking for one of his favorite drinks, whiskey. Returning to Lena's side, he sat down on one of the benches and took the full bottle turning it over in his mouth.

Lena was frustrated. Drinking was not the best chance at that moment, not for Lena. If she did, she would end up losing her limit and get drunk in a matter of seconds. And she didn't want that feeling.

"I'm not thinking about the ring. I'm not thinking about the ring." Walking from one end of the kitchen to the other, Lena tried to focus on something other than Kara and the damn ring. But it was impossible.

"It will not work." John seemed to read his mind.

"Will you accept failure when we are so close?!" She turned to the wizard holding on to not lose her temper and scream. It was full of it all. "I will not give up."

"I don't see how to give up, but how to accept reality." John said. "I know myself. I am a mixture of guilt and torment. If Loom of Fate offers me a little hope and redemption for all my sins, especially Astra, I will never stop thinking." Lena saw sincerity in the Brit's eyes and sighed.

"You know, I'm an expert at forgetting things. An attempt on my life because of my last name for the twentieth time in just a month? I can't cry about it, I need to plan my next prototypes. Hearing my adoptive mother say that she hates me for being the fruit of my late mother? I certainly can't process this, I have a company to take care of." Lena fisted her own hands trying to contain her anger. "But my best friend dying after leaving because of me? Nothing can get that out of my head. The day before, Kara was in National City and we talked. She said she would stay in the city if I was ready for it and I insisted on my pride. If I had swallowed my own pride, maybe... Maybe she would still be here."

"Take the advice of an expert, Lena..." Lena waited for your continuation. "You will not achieve anything good by martyrdom, my love."

"Don't try to make me feel better." She joked giving him a weak smile. Then the apprehension reappeared. "John, what if we don't find the ring? What if I never get her back?"

"John Constantine, damn you! We know who you are and there is someone here who is dying to see you again." It was Clyde's voice, startling Lena and John. "She was coming from the dining room and seemed to be approaching."

"They say that imitation is the most sincere form of flattery." It was Jack. "Oh shit, was Jack found then?" John Constantine thought setting the whiskey bottle aside and guiding Lena to the back door happily located in the kitchen.

"This door leads straight out. I distract them while escaping." John opened it encouraged Lena to run.

"No, come with me." Lena pleaded. John shook his head.

"Go. This is my home, and I am crazy to defend it." He uttered seriously. "You can bring Kara back, Lena. I believe in that. But if you don't leave now, none of you will stand a chance." Lena was divided on whether to go or not. John was sacrificing himself to save her, but she shouldn't be running. "Lena, go!"

"Okay." Surrendered to John's request at last. "Please don't die..."

[…]

"Where's the ring, John?" John woke up with the questioning feeling such pain in the back of his head. He had been knocked out by the Encores and tied to one of the chairs being at that moment in the room.

"I do not know where it is." He replied. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Challenged the sorcerer.

"John, be rational. We're going to kill you anyway, but it's up to you to decide how painful that death will be." Clyde aimed his shotgun at Constantine's face.

"I would be surprised to know how long it survives without certain organs." The real Jack scoffed.

"You want your coat back, don't you?" Bonnie asked having Constantine's overcoat on her fingers.

"Everyone go to hell!" John exclaimed furiously. Clyde unlocked the item and again asked where the ring was. "I don't know where the ring is, all right?"

"Funny, I believe you. What a shame." Bonnie took her lover's shotgun turning the point back on Constantine. "You missed your chance to live, it's time to send you to hell." Bonnie then threatened to pull the trigger being surprised by a wave of power hitting her glass and being thrown back.

"Do not touch him!" John's eyes fell on Lena and he couldn't help his reaction to widening his eyes with Luthor's presence. Lena was wearing Lexsuit, Lex's old suit, which had been perfectly adapted to her body.

With enhanced powers replacing kryptonite rays with powerful energy rays, the Lexsuit has become a perfect fighting machine for Lena. And luckily, she had kept it in her pocket before she fell with John on that portal.

Lena aimed a particle of her ray against the rope in Constantine's arms which tied John against the chair in the center of the room. John thanked him in a small wave placing himself beside Lena in her Lexsuit.

"Can you hold them while I send them to hell?" John asked receiving Luthor's quick nod. Following Constantine's request, Lena pinned them against the wall using the powers of her Lexsuit. While trying to flee, the attempt failing Constantine took the opportunity to utter his spell. A portal to hell had been created and John sent them again, sighing with relief when they realized they were already well. "Are you alright?" Constantine turned to Luthor concerned about her condition.

"I am. I hope you too." Lena gave him a half smile. "Hey, I wanted to apologize for earlier, and for the punch on the first day too. I was not such a kind person to you." Luthor sighed. "You would sacrifice yourself for me, even after all."

"No problem honey. You had a right to be mad." Constantine returned Lena's half smile. His eyes crossed the CEO and happiness mixed with amazement flooded his face. "Damn it."

"What?"

"The damn ring." He pointed to the ring resting on a small wooden table near the entrance. Constantine ran to the same followed by Lena. "You should be here all the time..." He picked it up, analyzing it. "I think I stopped thinking about it." He looked at Lena in a friendly look, hearing Lena laugh openly for the first time. A probable friendship being born between the two.

"Guys, we came to save you!" The door was opened by a Zari Tomaz and an Ava Sharpe, both extremely concerned. "Wow, what an amazing suit." Zari praised her attention falling on Lena. Luthor's cheeks turned red for a moment.

"Thank God you are well." Ava murmured, concern evident. "Tell me you found the ring."

"We found it. Thanks to Lena." Constantine addressed the CEO.

"Fantastic." Ava celebrated.

"Good morning. Are these other guests?" Mrs. Hughes was there, a happy smile on her lips.

"No, I'm sorry. We were already leaving." Lena informed. "Thanks for the stay, but we need to go." Lena blinked retreating next to Zari and Ava.John approached the old woman, the challenge in his eyes.

"And here I was thinking I couldn't interfere anymore. It could have been a little more direct." He crossed his arms.

"I certainly don't know what you're talking about." The cynicism in Mrs. Hughes was seen by Constantine.

"Yes of course." Constantine shook his head. "Take care, dear. See you any day." John waved withdrawing from that pension.

"See you around, John Constantine." The old woman's face disappeared and she returned to her true appearance... Enchantress.

[…]

Lena and Constantine told Ava and Zari everything that had happened at that boarding house as they entered Waverider. Zari was pleased by the approach between the wizard and the CEO. The team needed to be united if they wanted to bring Kara back.

"How is Sara?" Constantine asked noticing the absence of the ship's captain.

"She's still unconscious since she passed out. Charlie is with her now." Ava explained. "I'll try to distract myself by fixing the Prognosticator. Zari, can you help me?" Zari nodded. "Thanks."

"I can help you too. I've never repaired a time ship, but I'm great with mechatronics." Lena blinked.

"Wait a minute. If the contraption broke down, how the hell did they find us?" Constantine needed to cure his curiosity. This Prognosticator served to find Encores, but she had been broken while John and Lena were missing.

"About that..."

"Hi, John. I heard we have a Loom to build." Constantine looked at the owner of the voice, discredited. It was Astra, in the flesh, at the Waverider.

"Astra? She who sent the Encores to pick us up... Why is she here?" John asked, the tension present at that moment.

"In short: When you disappeared and the Prognosticator broke down, I went to hell with Mick, Gary and Zari to try to find out where you were and Astra told us that she didn't even send an Encore to you. It was Lachesis who did this, she seized souls and used them." Ava justified gesturing with her fingers.

"Lachesis? Charlie's sister? How? And why is she in hell?" Asked Lena.

"I do not know the reason. Lachesis took care of me like a mother when I was sent to hell by John, but I never knew about her past. It was a surprise for me. "Astra sighed." She offered to be part of your side and become a goddess, but I decided to trust you, especially you, John, to remake my destiny and prevent my mother's death. So I'll be here to help you to the fullest.

"Welcome to the group, Astra. And yes, we will bring your mother back..." Constantine turned to Lena quickly. "Just like we'll bring Kara. I promise you two..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: I will no longer follow the episodes of Legends' fifth season after this chapter so we will only be surprised now


	19. Special Avalance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter centered on Sara and Ava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday and as promised I'm back, guys. Who loves Avalance just like me?

"Hey, Babe, I must say that your absence here is killing me. You have been unconscious for a few hours and a lot has happened." A weak smile reached Ava's face. "Finally, Lena and John found the third part of Tear. Charlie is making preparations to use it. We'll bring Kara first and then reconstruct Astra's past. Everything will be fine." Ava sighed. "But I would like to have you awake." Sharpe took one of Sara's hands interlacing her fingers against the former assassin's. "Wake up, please." The former director of the Time Bureau then rested her face against the curve of the back of her neck inspiring the unique aroma of her beloved.

Sara always smelled so good, deliciously captivating in her nostrils. In addition, Sara was hot even though she was in those conditions. However, her concern stressed Ava preventing her from relaxing against Sara's small body.

She didn't understand what was going on with her girlfriend and she blamed herself for being so inattentive. Since the Atropos episode when Sara was on the verge of death and was hit in the eyes by one of the Sisters of Fate the blonde had behaved strangely until she passed out at Constantine's residence.

Ava imagined that behavior had been caused by Kara's recent loss. So much for Zor-El being a great longtime friend and mainly for the immense love of her girlfriend for her tribulation. Sara, as captain, has always felt a responsibility to protect everyone and to lose someone ache intensely in her chest.

Unfortunately, Ava was wrong and Sara was currently passed out.

Sara frowned, flashes of consciousness hitting her face full of lovely sardines. An uncontrollable headache throbbed in her brain and Sara squirmed getting Ava's attention.

"My God! Babe, you woke up." Ava moved away getting rid of her girlfriend's fingers and her hands ran to Lance's downcast face.

"Aves... I can't see anything..." Darkness. It was everything Sara saw... Darkness. The absence of her vision scared Sara like hell. And Ava noticed even though Sara masked the panic of her features. Ava bit her bottom lip noting the absence of Sara's usual blue irises before going into despair.

"What?! Gideon, what's wrong? Examine it now!" Ava didn't want to be rude to the A.I. from Waverider, however her panic did not allow her to be so patient.

**_Scanning in progress_ **

**_Scan complete_ **

"I did not detect anomalies in the captain's eye region." Gideon's response hit the couple like a slapping sequence. Ava quickly covered her lips with both hands being in shock at those sayings.

"How come there are no anomalies?! Gideon, Sara is blind." Ava was exasperated by the ship's intelligence, stress dominating her being. "Do something, Gideon!"

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do." Gideon lamented. If it were not an artificial intelligence, Sara would identify sadness in those words.

"Ava, it's okay." Sara tried to appease the situation and calm her girlfriend, but not knowing where her body was - especially when Ava was a woman with gestures and no speech - didn't make it any easier. "Aves. Hey, calm down, it must be temporary."

"And if not, Sara?" The taller blonde wanted to scream noticing what her tension was doing to Lance. Finally, Ava chose to take a deep breath, knowing that such exaltation would do no good. She sighed approaching Sara. "Lie down again, let's think about something." Ava touched one of her shoulders trying to get her back.

A scene hit Sara. More like a vision. It was strange, Sara had never experienced such a real sensation like this. It was as if her brain, soul and heart were in that room, but her body was still with Ava. And fear marked her face. That vision took place in a somewhat familiar city, but Sara recognized the main character of the scene. Ava unconscious on the floor, blood escaping from a deep cut on her forehead and a menacing Atropos in front of her girlfriend with a mocking smile and the tip of her dagger stained with blood.

"Sara?" Ava called her noticing that she was quickly pushed away by Sara. "You got scared when we touched. What happened?"

"Nothing." Sara lied. Yes, she knew she should be honest with her girlfriend. Several discussions about lying had already happened in the past and the two swore to trust each other, however Sara was not sure what that little 'dream' meant and would not want to worry Ava about something futile.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Ava watched Sara get up guiding her own senses to reach the older blonde.

"Always." Joked the ex-assassin.

"Please, Sara." Ava scolded her.

"Babe, it was just a strange reaction to being unconscious for hours. I'm fine, right? Don't worry so much." Sara walked away threatening to leave. Ava quickly grabbed her forearm.

"No.Where are you going? You can not see." Tried to argue.

"I trained blindfolded for weeks in the League of Assassins, I know how to cope in a situation like this." Ava was still afraid and Sara realized that feeling with the sudden silence. "Babe, I just need to lie in our room for a few minutes, I'm exhausted. Please..." She made a sly face knowing that the battle was already guaranteed. Ava snorted.

"Give me your hand, Babe. As much as I trust your senses, I'll take you to your room, okay?" Sara wouldn't refuse. She extended her arm against her girlfriend accepting to be guided by Sharpe.

They left the medical wing in a few seconds with an attentive Ava involving a thoughtful Sara. Lance wondered internally why that vision was touched by her girlfriend. However, she didn't have time to reach a conclusion since Charlie beside an anxious Lena stood before the couple.

"Oh! Captain, are you okay?" Lena came over and, at a glance, a fraction of her finger touched Sara. And as with Ava her mind traveled in a new vision.

That time, the victim was Lena. Still in the same city, still not recognized by Sara, Lena was lying on the floor unlit. The Lexsuit destroyed in parts and Kara beside the CEO's body, her tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. Wrath flowed from the kryptonite and again Atropos starred in the scene, the same dagger used in Ava still in her hands.

Sara jumped panting slightly at the scene and Charlie frowned.

"A case of blindness, isn't it?" Charlie asked. Ava nodded answering her question.

"It's nothing big." Sara assured taking the lead in the situation.

"Nothing more? It is the first mortal to see the shape of a god and live to tell the story. And isn't it too much?" Charlie crossed her arms. "Nothing else is happening, right? No other side effects?" Sara denied even though she knew she was never a good liar. Especially for Charlie. "I know you're not being honest with me, Sara. But I just want to help." Charlie pleaded.

"It's nothing, all right? I just... I don't want to disturb anyone. We have a third piece of Tear to find and a Kara to bring, I don't want to be a nuisance." Sara raised her walls, Ava saw it clearly.

"Sara, Constantine and I already found the third ring, we'll bring Kara in a moment, right? This is no longer a problem." Lena said. "What is happening?"

"When I touch someone, I see him being killed." Sara admitted being honest since regaining consciousness. But it must be some subconscious trauma caused by spending so many hours passed out. It's like a nightmare."

"Sara, you lost one type of vision and gained another. You are seeing the future." Charlie commented cheerfully.

"They're just nightmares, Charlie." Lance insisted. "This can't be the future, okay? It's not possible."

"Why? Sara, you are a Paragon of Destiny radiated by a divine light. Why don't you believe you've won the gift of forecasting?"

"Because we all died!" Sara shouted startling the women in the room, especially Ava, who didn't wait for the shout.

"Us? What do you mean? Like, are we going to die in about 50 years being old and happy? Or are we going to die in a specific event caused by a specific villain?" Ava tried to understand.

"Option two." Charlie, Ava and Lena looked at each other quickly. "I see Atropos killing us in all my visions. First Ava was gone then Lena and I don't want to think about it. Please, Aves, take me to the room. I need to rest."

"Sure, Babe." She kissed her beloved's golden hair. We talked later on this subject." She went to Charlie. "Good luck bringing Kara back. I know you can do it, Charls." It was kind. Charlie blinked.

"Come on, Lena? Zari, Astra and the others are waiting for us on the bridge." Sara winced at Astra's name.

"Astra?" Sara asked listening to Lena and Charlie's departure. There was only Ava beside her, Sara could feel it. "What the hell is Astra doing at Waverider, Ava? She is an enemy."

"I'll explain later, Babe. Just trust me about Astra, right?" Ava begged for a vote of confidence from her girlfriend. Sara being unable to suspect the potential of the former Time Bureau director nodded being carried by Ava to her room.

Upon entering it Sara wished for a bath before falling asleep in her bed. She asked for Ava's help and the taller blonde got some clothes for Sara and herself deciding to accompany her girlfriend in that bath. They then left the room, following the ship's only bathroom to complete this action.

[…]

The feeling of not seeing scared Sara. For fear of shadows, for fear of recognizing part of who she was, Sara always preferred bright environments. Because she hated the darkness, there were few times when Sara slept as much as was necessary.

Sara never thought she would be blind at some point, never imagined.

The worst of that situation was not the darkness, she could face it. She has survived the worst moments in her life. The worst of that situation was not meeting Ava's green eyes again. That was the worst, and her chest hurt a lot.

Not seeing the sly smile on Ava's lips when she wakes up, not watching her shamelessly change her clothes while watching her face flush, not having the pleasure of glorifying the beauty of her beloved in her moments of love and bragging about her size of your luck to have a divine being like Ava in your arms.

How could Sara endure without all that? Ava was the last thing she saw after waking up and before she fell asleep... How would it go when darkness was the last thing left?

"I am afraid." Sara let out tears forcing her to leave the corner of her irises.

"Babe?" She imagined Ava was sleeping due to her girlfriend's heavy breathing, however she was wrong. Ava was awake and had heard the captain's painful words. "Oh, Babe..." Gently, Ava ran a finger through Sara's wet eyes. "You know, you can talk to me. It doesn't have to be strong around me..."

"Aves, I'm scared... This situation happened so suddenly and I... I don't know what to do." She admitted, sobs running down his throat. Ava held it. Sara's support was her job. She listened as kisses rested on top of her head. "How will I be a captain in this way?! I will not be able to go on missions, not like that, I will only disturb you! How will I help you with that, Ava? I'm blind... I'm blind." Giving up to force her voice, Sara fell against her lover's chest, tears staining Ava's pajamas "It is likely that I will never see you again... I will never see you in a wedding dress, I will never see our future home, I will never see our children. I will never see you grow old, Aves, and I cannot bear these thoughts.

"Babe, hey, take a deep breath, please. Breathe with me." Ava reached for her lover's hands, smoothing them with her thumb. "Breathe with me, okay? There are still chances of it being temporary, you can regain your vision." Then she touched the ex-assassin's jaw with one hand.

"What if it isn't? Aves, what if it's not temporary?"

"If not, we will resolve this situation together, as we have always done since the beginning of our relationship. I will always be here, with you and for you. If you need to, I will be your eyes and guide you in whatever is necessary. I promise you, Sara Lance." She kissed the tip of her nose. "About the Legends and you are still captain, know that you will continue, Babe. We will never find a mother of time like you and only one person can take care of this group. So yes, you are still our captain regardless of your current condition." Ava smiled. "We will manage, my love."

"Pinky swear?" Sara extended her pinky, trusting that with her life. She needed a ray of hope.

"Pinky swear, Babe." Ava looked for her little finger, love escaping that promise. And Sara felt that she could face anything with her girlfriend by her side. "I love you, Sara Lance."

"I love you too, Ava Sharpe." Sara was taken by Ava's loving lips and, with her fingers digging into any part of Sharpe's outfit, Lance lost herself in the taste of her beloved tongues meeting when Sara stepped up the act.

Unfortunately, for Sara, Ava moved away with an intense glow running through the ship and the sudden tremor startled the couple. Ava closed her eyelids quickly, bothering by that strange flash, and held Sara's hands indicating her concern.

Seconds later, when the glow faded, Lena allowed herself to open her eyes. That flash had been caused by the use of the Loom, the same done by Charlie. It took a few thousandths for the greenish irises to get used to the usual glow on the Waverider and as she got used to it, Lena couldn't help the heat and emotion that reached her chest.

**_It was Kara, her Kara, in the flesh. Kara Zor-El was back. Finally she was back._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is back aaaaa (yes, like i said, i didn't follow the series because things are going to get hot now). 
> 
> Someone took Sara's visions? Hahahah
> 
> Hey, guys, have a good weekend and see you Monday. Kisses <3

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to continue? Or not (it shouldn't take long, but it depends on you, guys)
> 
> Tell me :)


End file.
